Ibrachim - ścieżka męczennika
Prolog Na niebie szalała potężna burza. Przez mroczne chmury o ognistym zabarwieniu, przebijały się pioruny, raz po raz rażące miejsca oddalone o kilkaset metrów. Ibrachim stał na środku jakiejś autostrady, pomiędzy zgniecionymi i częściowo stopionymi wrakami najróżniejszych samochodów. Karoserie pojazdów wyglądały na bardzo stare, wszystkie były w całości oblepione warstwami rdzy. Wewnątrz wraków leżały porozrzucane kości okryte postrzępionymi ubraniami zmarłych właścicieli. Autostrada została zbudowana na wysokich na kilkaset metrów kolumnach, stąd Ibrachim znajdował się dosyć wysoko. Mężczyzna dostrzegał panoramę Cirenholm - swojego rodzinnego miasta. Wyglądało ono inaczej, niż w jego wspomnieniach. Oddalone o setki metrów potężne gotyckie wieżowce, miały powybijane szyby i w znacznym stopniu uszkodzoną, zewnętrzną strukturę. Na balkonach, tarasach i wielu piętrach wszystkich budynków, intensywnie płonęły pożary, rozjaśniające zrujnowane miasto, nadając mu upiorny i piekielny wygląd. Przez nieprzerwany ogień, temperatura ciągle rosła w górę. Ibrachim czuł, że jest mu bardzo gorąco; biała koszula pod jego czarnym garniturem zalewała się potem. Nie zwlekając, zaczął iść wzdłuż autostrady. Mijał sterty kolejnych wraków. Po kilku minutach marszu, dostrzegł ludzką postać, oddaloną o kilkadziesiąt metrów. Zatrzymał się. Otaczająca całą autostradę ognista wichura ograniczała dymem widoczność, jednak Ibrachim zdołał dostrzec charakterystyczną cechę, dla osoby mu bardzo bliskiej. Postać miała kobiecą sylwetkę i odziana była w biało - czerwoną szatę. Mężczyzna natychmiast skojarzył kobietę ze swoją żoną. Zaczął biec najszybciej jak mógł, ale z wraków które mijał zaczęły wyłaniać się przedziwne stworzenia. Kreatury były zbliżone do wzrostu przeciętnego człowieka, lecz posiadały nienaturalnie wydłużone kończyny, zakończone czteropalczastymi dłońmi i stopami. Były bardzo chude - odstające łopatki, widoczne spod skóry żebra i zanik mięśni były charakterystyczne dla ich wyglądu. Z ust upiorów, wystawały ostre jak brzytwa, krzywo wyrośnięte kły, powyżej ust nozdrza przypominające te u nietoperzy, zaś tam gdzie powinny być oczy, nie było prawie nic. Głowy stworów były do połowy ścięte. Piekielne upiory rzuciły się w pościg za biegnącym Ibrachimem. Niektóre stworzenia poruszały się wszystkich na czterech kończynach. Podczas pościgu, jedna z kreatur zagrodziła drogę mężczyźnie. Ibrachim nie zwlekając, podczas biegu wyciągnął swój pistolet Boltowy i strzelił w stronę przebrzydłej postaci. Wystrzelony pocisk rozsadził głowę celu, rozpryskując strugi krwi naokoło. Jednak, czuł, że bestie go szybko doganiają. Przednim znajdowały się kolejne sterty wraków, tworzące korek. Wskoczył na jakiś samochód i pośpiesznie przeskakiwał z jednego dachu na drugi, jednocześnie strzelając i zabijając biegnące za nim kreatury. Chwilę później udało mu się przebiec przez ostatnie samochody, zagradzające drogę do celu. Był tylko kilka metrów od swojej ukochanej, widział piękne rysy jej twarzy, niemalże czuł dotyk jej delikatnych dłoni. Nie zwracając uwagi za dziesiątki plugawych palców, rozszarpujących jego garnitur i koszulę, przebiegł jeszcze kilka kroków, czuł, że dzielą go od niej zaledwie centymetry, kiedy nagle grunt pod jego stopami zaczął drżeć. Beton dzielący Ibrachima od jego żony, zawalił się. Wraz z gruzami, wrakami samochodów spadał w przepaść, wciąż walcząc z plugawymi bestiami szarpiącymi za jego ubranie. Z każdym metrem słyszał coraz głośniejszy ryk bestii oraz dostrzegał coraz wyraźniejsze szczegóły płyt chodnikowych o które zaraz się roztrzaska. Nagle obrzydliwe, chude dłonie na jego ciele, zamieniły się w naturalnie ludzkie. W tym momencie Ibrachim obudził się i zdał sobie sprawę, że był to jedynie koszmar. -Obudź się! Ibrachim, wstawaj do cholery! - szeptem mówił zdenerwowany mężczyzna. -Ehh..Vadim? Co? Co się dzieje!? - spytał na wpół przytomny Ibrachim. -Cicho, bo nas rozstrzelają zanim zdążymy dojść do kontroli! - odpowiedział Vadim W tedy przypomniał sobie, że wraz ze swoim towarzyszem znajduje się na statku transportowym. W przeciwieństwie do snu, Ibrachim nie nosił na sobie garnituru, lecz więzienne łachmany z wyszytym numerem seryjnym na plecach. Chciał się chwycić za przymocowaną do ściany poręcz, aby wstać, lecz nie pozwoliły mu na to zaciśnięte na nadgarstkach kajdany, które skutecznie ograniczały jego ruchy. Mimo to, ujrzał przed sobą wyciągniętą pomocną dłoń. -Chodź, chwyć mnie za rękę i wstawaj - powiedział Vadim i pomógł Ibrachimowi wstać - Pamiętasz co mówili przez radiowęzeł, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do orbity? -Eee...nie, przypomnij mi - odpowiedział Ibrachim -Pewnie dlatego, że spałeś. Nakazali nam stać kiedy właz na zewnątrz się otworzy. -Dlaczego? -zaraz się przekonamy. Rozdział I Ogromne, tylne wrota transportowca zaczęły powoli upadać. Minęło jakieś trzydzieści sekund, zanim opuściły się do końca, uderzając o beton z hukiem. Około stu obecnych na pokładzie więźniów, ujrzało przed sobą światło dzienne oraz niecodzienny widok olbrzymiego lotniska na którym wylądowali. Z dala było również widać potężnie ufortyfikowany budynek z zasiekami, który przypominał Ibrachimowi kompleks bunkrów Gwardii Imperium. Jednak kilkanaście metrów przed opuszczonymi wrotami, więźniowie ujrzeli coś, lub kogoś kto wprawił ich w osłupienie. Trzydziestu uzbrojonych w strzelby Funkcjonariuszy Arbites, z komisarzem na czele, stało nieruchomo z bronią wycelowaną w ich stronę. Obie strony stały naprzeciwko siebie, w zupełnej ciszy. Tak samo jak reszta przestraszonych więźniów, Ibrachim i Vadim stali nieruchomo pośród innych, nic nie mówiąc z obawy przed napięciem. W końcu jeden ze skazańców odważył się i wyszedł przed tłum. - Gdzie ja kurw... Jego głowa eksplodowała od trafienia pociskiem boltowym. -Otworzyć ogień! - rozkazał stojący na czele komisarz Zgodnie z rozkazem, Arbites skierowali ogień w stronę kryminalistów. Pociski śrutowe, wystrzelone z bliskiej odległości zmasakrowały dwa pierwsze rzędy skazańców. Śrut z łatwością przebił się przez ciała pierwszych ofiar, skutecznie raniąc nieszczęśników stojących za nimi, nawet , Vadim który wraz z Ibrachimem stał w trzecim od końca rzędzie, został trafiony w ucho, przez zagubiony rykoszet. -Wstrzymać ogień! - ponownie rozkazał komisarz - Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, któregoś z was, a spotkacie się ze znacznie gorszymi nieprzyjemnościami! Wyłazić z cholernego statku! Przerażeni skazańcy zaczęli pośpiesznie wychodzić ze statku, pchając się między sobą, Ibrachim i Vadim przepychali się przez tłum. Obaj czuli, że tak jak reszta, stąpają po wyjących z bólu rannych współwięźniach i zmasakrowanych ciałach. Gdy horda więźniów wychodziła na betonowy grunt przed statkiem, więźniowie stojący na skraju rzędów byli pałowani przez funkcjonariuszy w celu dokładniejszego uformowania szyków. Gdy wszyscy wyszli z transportowca, zostali błyskawicznie okrążeni przez Arbites uzbrojonych w tarcze i pałki ogłuszające. Kiedy wszyscy funkcjonariusze byli gotowi, komisarz nimi dowodzący wydał rozkaz wymarszu. Arbites pilnujący tyłu całej grupy, palowali i kopali ostatnich więźniów, żeby ci przyśpieszyli. Od tamtej pory, żaden ze stu kryminalistów nie odważył się odezwać słowem. Podczas marszu, Ibrachim obserwował okoliczną przyrodę...a raczej jej brak. Powierzchnia planety na której się znajdował, była całkowicie pokryta skałami, kamieniami, wulkanami i wąwozami w których płynęła wrząca lawa. Choć próbował, nie mógł dostrzec żadnego drzewa, żadnego chwasta, żadnej kępki trawy. Dostrzegał jedynie starożytne ruiny niegdyś tętniącego tu życiem miasta, liczne fortyfikacje ze stacjonującymi funkcjonariuszami oraz okrążające naokoło płoty z drutami kolczastymi. Co jakiś, cała grupa mijała, obecne na poboczu posterunki i wieże strażnicze, na których Arbitorzy uzbrojeni w karabiny snajperskie, bacznie obserwowali przechodzących poniżej kryminalistów. Podczas marszu, Ibrachim i Vadim widzieli nawet zbiorową egzekucję skazańców ustawionych w rzędzie. Po pół godzinie, wszyscy znaleźli się przed potężną bramą, o średnicy kilku metrów. Wbudowana była w wysokie na czterdzieści metrów mury, z ze ścianami i wyraźnymi wcięciami pochylonymi pod kątem osiemdziesięciu stopni do wewnątrz kompleksu. Na murach również stacjonowali Arbitorzy, wyposażeni w dalekosiężną broń. Tuż nad bramą znajdowały się trzy potężne płyty, na których widniał olbrzymi napis. - Kolonia karna Tadmor, blok ósmy...a więc to nasz nowy dom przez resztę życia. - Zaczął szeptem Ibrachim -Ahh cholera, moje ucho! Połowę twarzy mam we krwi. - Jęknął Vadim, zdając się na chwilę zapomnieć zapomnieć o obecności strażników - ci strażnicy są popierdo... -Zamknąć mordy! - Krzyknął Arbitor, który szybko ich ukarał pałka ogłuszającą. Bolesny cios, dosięgnął ich dwóch. Przez resztę czasu, obaj nie odezwali się słowem. Olbrzymia brama otwierała się powoli. Nienaoliwione i używane od stuleci zębatki, wydawały niezwykle głośny i piskliwy dźwięk. Ibrachim w myślach zastanawiał się dlaczego zautomatyzowane wrota otwierają się tak długo. Kiedy więźniowie i funkcjonariusze przekroczyli próg bramy, znaleźli się w wewnętrznej stronie bloku ósmego. Oczom grupy ukazał się szeroki, surowy, neo - gotycki most. Miał piętnaście metrów szerokości i około stu długości, a jego powierzchnia wykonana była prawie w całości z metalowych płyt. Tuż pod nim znajdowała się głęboka przepaść, z której wydobywała się ognisto czerwona poświata, oświetlająca most i budynek bloku ósmego, do którego prowadził. Wątpliwości Ibrachima co do mechanizmu bramy zostały rozwiane, gdy zauważył, że wrota są ponownie zamykane przez więźniów. Aby wprawić mechanizm , wspólnie ciągnęli za ogromne łańcuchy długości kilkunastu metrów. Było ich dwudziestu na każdy łańcuch, wszyscy byli solidnie zbudowani i umięśnieni przez długie lata ciężkich robót. Podczas przechodzenia przez most, wszystko, nawet grzmoty na niebie były zagłuszone odgłosami wielokrotnych uderzeń o skałę. Źródło odgłosów wyraźnie pochodziło spod mostu. Był jednak zbyt szeroki, aby można było wyjrzeć i zobaczyć co tam się dzieje. -Was też to czeka cholerne szkodniki. Będziecie zdychać z wycieńczenia po osiemnastu godzinach harówy - powiedział Arbitor, widząc zaciekawienie na twarzy Ibrachima Ibrachim nie odpowiedział nic. Z dźwięków pochodzących niżej i słów Arbitora wynika, że pod mostem znajdują się jakieś wykopaliska, gdzie wykorzystuje się siłę więźniów. Gdy eskortowani więźniowie przeszli już przez most i wchodzili przez główną bramę bloku ósmego, Vadim i Ibrachim tak jak inni więźniowie dostrzegli ponad bramą, zwisające na łańcuchach metalowe klatki wypełnione ciałami tutejszych więźniów. -Pewnie wiszą tu dla przestrogi - powiedział szeptem Vadim -Módlmy się do Imperatora, żeby i nas taki los nie spotkał - odpowiedział Ibrachim Wszyscy skazańcy oraz pilnujący ich Arbitorzy przekroczyli przez próg bramy i znaleźli się w centralnym budynku bloku ósmego. Komisarz dowodzący Arbitorami przeprowadził wszystkich przez korytarz ze schodami prowadzącymi do kolejnych drzwi, tym razem nieco mniejszych. Wysokie ściany korytarza zbudowane były z prymitywnej, ciemno szarej cegły, która tworzyła sklepienie u sufitu. Schody również były zbudowane z cegły, lecz były mocno zaniedbane, niemalże kruszyły się pod ciężarem nóg. Na rozkaz komisarza, Arbitorzy otworzyli ciężkie, drewniane drzwi z licznymi Imperialnymi zdobieniami. Za drzwiami znajdowało się duże pomieszczenie, do którego więźniowie zostali wprowadzeni. Tak samo jak korytarz, ściany były wysokie i zbudowane z tych samych cegieł, a wszędzie było czuć zapach pleśni i wilgoci między fundamentami. Ściany posiadały liczne wcięcia, prawdopodobnie przez biegnące w ich wnętrzu rury. Zaś tuż pod sufitem, znajdowały się zasłonięte kratami, małe okienka przez które wpadało światło dzienne. Przy ścianie znajdującej się na wschód od wejścia, stało podium z mikrofonem. Na rozkaz komisarza, Arbitorzy uderzeniami pałek i kopniakami, uformowali z więźniów szyki, skierowane w stronę podium. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, oficer wszedł po drewnianych schodkach, chwycił za mikrofon i rozpoczął apel. -Jako, że nie sprawialiście więcej żadnych problemów po incydencie na lotnisku, jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony. Niech jełopy, które nie zauważyły napisu przed zewnętrzną bramą wiedzą, że znajdują się w ósmym bloku kolonii karnej na Tadmor. Od tej chwilii nie przysługują wam żadne prawa, jesteście gównem, bezwartościowym ścierwem. Trafiliście tu bo nie umiecie normalnie funkcjonować w życiu publicznym Imperium! Łamiąc Imperialne prawo, zgrzeszyliście przeciwko wspaniałemu i najprawdziwszemu Bogu Imperatorowi! Jednak Imperator w swym miłosierdziu, dał wam niepowtarzalną szansę na odpokutowanie win i oczyszczenie się ze wszelkich zarzutów! Właśnie tutaj, w bloku ósmym, przez wytrwałą pracę i męczeńskie katusze, zostaniecie nawróceni na właściwe tory! Od teraz macie znać mnie jako Komisarz Bellhaut. Podlegacie tylko i wyłącznie moim rozkazom! Macie również obowiązek bezwzględnie i z pełnym zapałem stosować się do poleceń funkcjonariuszy Arbites, z którymi nawiążecie wspaniałą i niezachwianą współpracę! W naszej wspaniałej kolonii karnej panuje odpowiedzialność zbiorowa, dlatego jakikolwiek przypadek niesubordynacji któregoś z was, zakończy się surowymi konsekwencjami dla wszystkich! W niektórych więźniach inspirująca przemowa budziła podniecenie i zachwyt, zaś w innych strach. Ibrachim miał mieszane uczucia co do Bellhauta. Z jednej strony zawsze był gorliwym lojalistą. Wraz z żoną, regularnie chodził na msze organizowane w Imperialnych katedrach, przemówienia kapłanów eklezji zawsze go inspirowały. Z drugiej zaś strony, sposób przemawiania, brutalne rozkazy i skrajny fanatyzm, który cechował komisarza, budziły w nim niepokój i przerażenie. Ibrachim niemal natychmiast zorientował się, że spędzi resztę swojego życia, pod rozkazami nieobliczalnego sadysty. Nagle, Ibrachim poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, zaczął pogrążać się w panice. Czuł, że się poci, przemowa Bellhauta i inne dźwięki otoczenia zaczęły robić się niewyraźne. Poczuł, że ktoś mocno chwycił go na ramię. Obracając się, dostrzegł w połowie ściętą głowę z wyszczerzonymi w grymasie zębami i nozdrzami nietoperza. Nagle przypomniał sobie swój sen, obejrzał się widząc dookoła więźniów, również z do połowy ściętymi głowami i wyszczerzonym uzębieniem. Serce biło mu jak opętane, zaczął macać rękoma przy pasie, rozpaczliwie szukając boltera w kaburze. Czuł, że wszyscy skazańcy przeobrażeni w bestie koncentrują swój wzrok na nim. Chciał uciec, jakkolwiek się ruszyć ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jest sparaliżowany strachem. Nagle usłyszał przeraźliwy, demoniczny śmiech, dobiegający z podium. -Pan anarchii oczekuje - wypowiedziała przez mikrofon, odziana w Komisarski płaszcz i czapkę pół głowa bestia. Ibrachim chciał zacząć krzyczeć, jednak czuł, że jakaś potężna siła ciągnie go do tyłu. -Chodź Ibram, trzymaj się mnie. Chcesz, żeby znowu nas spałowali? - usłyszał łagodny głos Vadima. -Eee...t-tak, już idę. Gg-g-gdzie nas prowadzą? - pytał oszołomiony Ibrachim -Na złoty tron, co jest z tobą? Komisarz wyraźnie powiedział, że idziemy do kontroli. Będę stał tuż za tobą. -Wybacz Vad..po prostu się zamyśliłem Skazańcy zostali podzieleni na cztery rzędy po dwadzieścia kilka osób. Zgodnie z procedurą więzienną, wszyscy zostali nowo przybyli, zostali wyznaczeni do kontroli. Rząd więźniów był ustawiony w stronę budki, w której każdy z kolejki przechodził ścisłą kontrolę. Po prawie godzinie czekania, przyszła kolej na Ibrachima. Wchodząc do budki, zauważył otaczające plakaty propagandowe poprzyklejane na ścianach. Na przeciw niego, za pancernym szkłem siedział kontroler. Wyglądał na około czterdzieści lat na karku, miał on na sobie nieskazitelnie czysty, szary mundur służby więziennej i czapkę polową o tym samym kolorze. Przed nim na półce stał mikrofon -Podaj numer seryjny wyszyty na uniformie w celu zidentyfikowania spisu twoich danych osobowych - rozkazał pozbawionym emocji głosem kontroler. -Eee...334...986274...blok ósmy. Kontroler otworzył podręczną szufladę i pogrzebał chwilę. Gdy znalazł to co potrzebował, położył właściwą teczkę na biurku i wyciągnął z niej papiery z danymi osobowymi. - Dane osobowe więźnia nr.334986274 osadzonego w bloku ósmym - zaczął czytać kontroler - Imię i rodowód : Ibrachim Kachaturian. Zgadza się? -Tak. Pilnujący Arbitor, ździelił Ibrachima pałką ogłuszającą. -Poprawna odpowiedź na zadawane pytania brzmi ,,Zgadza się Sir'' - poinformował Kontroler -Kontynuując...wiek: 26 lat. Zgadza się? I nie próbuj kłamać młody, w budce kontrolnej znajduje się system wykrywania kłamstw - dodał Kontroler -Zgadza się Sir. -Cechy wyglądu: Krótko przycięte ciemne włosy, haczykowaty nos, biała cera, brązowy kolor oczu -Zgadza się Sir -Planeta i miasto urodzenia: Księżyc Cadii Syriusz, Cirenholm. Zgadza się? -Zgadza się Sir... -Długość czasu spędzona w służbie Gwardii Imperium: 6 lat służby w 412. Cadiańskim pod dowództwem Generała Isadora Sturn'a. Zgadza się? -...Zgadza się Sir -Wzrost : 1,84M Waga: 76kg. Zgadza się? -Zgadza się Sir. -Uzyskany stopień podczas służby: Sierżant Weteran -Zgadza się...Sir. -Powód aresztowania: dezercja -... -ZGADZA SIĘ? -Tak...zgadza się...Sir. Te informacje Ibrachimowi najtrudniej było potwierdzić. Bardzo sobie cenił służbę w Gwardii Imperium, lecz dla próby uchronienia osoby na której zależało mu najbardziej, gotów był porzucić wszystko. -Wygląda na to, że wykrywacz kłamstw był dla ciebie dziś łaskaw. Następny! - Powiedział przez mikrofon Kontroler. Zaraz po Ibrachimie, do budki kontrolnej wszedł Vadim, który ze względu na swoje rozmiary, zmuszony był się schylić w trakcie przechodzenia przez próg. -Podaj numer seryjny wyszyty nauniformie w celu... -Tak wiem o co ci biega, 978455242 podsłuchałem twoją rozmowę z kolegom przedemną, a teraz mnie przepuść bez zbędnego biadolenia - przerwał kontrolerowi Arbitor stojący za plecami Vadima, uaktywnił swą pałkę ogłuszającą. -Nieładnie tak przerywać osobie po stokroć ważniejszej od siebie, szczególnie gdy jest się takim pieprzonym podludziem jak ty. A przy okazjii ta dziura w uchu musi naprawdę boleć, szkoda gdy było by stojący za tobą strażnik dorobił ci do niej kolczyki z twoich zębów - powiedzial kontroler Już po kilku sekundach, męszczyzna z którym Vadim miał doczynienia, solidnie go zezłościł. Nie dosyć, że wredny kurdupel to jeszcze pilnuje go kolejny pieprzony klawisz. Powyrywał bym mu nogi z dupy gdy by nie te pancerne szkło - knuł w myślach. W tym czasie kontroler znalazł teczkę z danymi, położył ją na biurku i otworzył, wyciągając dokumenty. -Imię i rodowód : Vadim Dominatus. Zgadza się? -Taa.. Arbitor znowu wyjął pałkę i zadał cios w plecy przesłuchiwanego Vadim nawet się nie wzdrygnął, lecz to go jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło. Mimo to starał się zachować spokój, gdyż nagła furia pogorszyła by tylko jego sytuację. - Tego już nie już nie podsłuchałeś hmm? Poprawna odpowiedź na zadawane pytania brzmi ,,Zgadza się Sir''- sadystycznie zakpił kontroler -Zgadza się Sir... -kontunuując...Wiek: 23 lata. Zgadza się? -Zgadza się Sir. -Cechy wyglądu zewnętrznego: łysina na głowie, wysunięta żuchwa z wyraźnymi zarysami, masywna budowa ciała, tygodniowy zarost. Zgadza się? -Zgadza się Sir. -Planeta i miasto urodzenia: Balmurad, Kobristan -Zgadza się Sir. -Długość czasu spędzona w służbie Gwardii Imperium: 3 lata służby w 04. Balmuradzkim zmechanizowanym. Zgadza się? -Zgadza sie Sir. -Uzyskany stopień: zastępca głównego mechanika plutonu zmechanizowanego. Zgadza się? Taki olbrzym pewnie jedynie zastępował tam wózek widłowy, dźwig i czołg w jednym hehe. -Zgadza się Sir. -Wzrost: 02,05M Waga: 111KG. Rany, jak ty się mieściłeś do chimery? Pewnie wpychali cię na siłę niczym Ogrynów z klaustrofobią. Vadim nie wytrzymał słów prących na jego usta. -Ty cholerny, złośliwy Ratlingu. Ręce mnie swędzą, żeby cię rozerwać na strzępy wraz z tą twoją zakichaną budą. -Nie radzę - po czym kontroler pstryknął palcami. Na znak, Arbitor zamachnął się i z całej siły cisnął w zranione ucho Vadima, używając swej pałki. Vadim poczuł przeszywającą agonię w lewycm uchu i upadł na kolana ogłuszony. Siedział skulony i czuł kolejne uderzenia pałki na plecach. Czuł, że zaraz eksploduje od wewnątrz jeśli coś nie zrobi. Nagle zerwał się na nogi po czym ryknąl i rzucając się na Arbitora, roztrzaskał jego hełm potężnym prawym sierpowym. Funkcjonariusz odleciał ogłuszony na drugą stronę budki, lecz nie wystarczyło to ogarniętemu furią olbrzymowi, który podniósł, a następnie z całej siły cisnął Arbitorem o panelową podłogę. Wściekły Vadim po czym ruszył w stronę szyby pancernej. Spanikowany kontroler nacisnął guzik uruchamiający sygnał alarmowy. Zanim jednak zdążyło zjawić się wsparcie, wystająca przez przebite szkło pancerne, potężna dłoń Vadima złapała go za szyję. Ogarnięty furią olbrzym wyciągnął kontrolera przez okienko, rozbijając doszczętnie szkło pancerne o jego ciałem. Chwilę później trzymając w go jednej ręce ponad sobą, przygniótł Kontrolera do ściany i zaczął dusić. -Skręcę cię niczym rurę wydechową mojego Lemann Russa, parszywy robaku. Zawsze byłem w tym mistrzem spośród kumpli w regimencie. Nagle Vadim poczuł ukłucie w szyi. Szybko zaczął słabnąć, czuł, że traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Puścił swoją ofiarę i upadł ciężko twarzą na ziemię, zataczając się w śnie. Kontroler również upadł, zaczął kaszleć i panicznie wdychać powietrze. -Sir, czy nie łatwiej było mu poprostu strzelić w łeb? - spytał się jeden z Arbitorów wsparcia -Było by to wielka strata, ten olbrzymi furiat to twarda sztuka. Takiego potencjału nie możemy zmarnować...-wyjaśnił ze złowieszczym uśmiechem Bellhaut. Tymczasem Ibrachim po przejściu kontroli, odprowadzony został do ponownie utworzonej grupy kilkudziesięciu więźniów,wraz z którymi był transportowany na lotnisko. Tak jak poprzednio, do skazańców dołączyli Arbitorzy, tym razem z sierżantem na czele. Przez kilkunastu minutowy spacer przez korytarz bloku ósmego, Ibrachim obserwował rozmaite strefy, mijane przez jego grupę. Podczas marszu, widział stołówkę, w której dostrzegł jedynie zasiadajacy personel więzienny podczas przerwy, przez chwilę widział też wejście do zbrojowni, przy którym gromadziło się wiele Arbitorów. Obok nich przechodziły obładowane amunicją Sentinele Power Lifter. Za szeregiem sentinelów, przejeżdżały sterowane przez Serwitorów potężne wózki widłowe, przewożące gotowe do zamontowania działka strażnicze. Tym razem wszechobecne, wysokie ściany, sufit i podłoga nie były zrobione z cegieł, lecz z betonu o ciemno szarym odcieniu. Wzdłuż sufitu biegły rury, rozwidlające się do wielu innych pomieszczeń. Po jakimś czasie długi korytarz zakończył się. Przed zgromadzonymi więźniami, otworzyły się sześcio metrowe, stalowe wrota. Arbitorzy używając swych pałek, wepchnęli gromadę kryminalistów do środka, po czym sami wszedli na końcu. Ku oczom wszystkim ukazało się ogromne, wysokie na dwadzieścia metrów pomieszczenie. Miało ono kształt walca, grunt poukładany był z ciemno szarych, nierównych i wystających cegieł tworzących okrąg. Ściany, które również zbudowane zostały z cegieł tego samego koloru, były przyległe do okręgu i zawijały się dookoła. Sufit, tak samo jak podłoże, miał kształt okręgu i również zbudowany był z cegieł. Po środku sufitu, znajdowały się kraty, które wpuszczały światło dzienne do całego pomieszczenia. Po lewej stronie od wejścia, od cegieł na gruncie, w górę pięły się metalowe schody, przyległe do ściany. Na wysokości czterech metrów, ze schodów wychodziło poziome i również przyległe do ściany rusztowanie, tworzące okrąg. Miało one około dwóch i pół metra szerokości, od strony ściany wydrążone były małe, zamknięte dwu metrowymi stalowymi drzwiami, cele więzienne. Rusztowanie z celami tworzyło pierwszy z czterech poziomów walcowego pomieszczenia. Na każdym z nich znajdowało się piętnaście cel. Ibrachim wraz z resztą więźniów, poganiany był po metalowych schodach przez Arbitorów. W pomieszczeniu czuć było wilgoć, prawdopodobnie przez mech i grzybnię rosnącą na nieczyszczonych od lat cegłach. Przez tłok kilku dziesięciu więźniów pchających się na ciasnych rusztowaniach, Ibrachim o mało nie wypadł poza barierkę, widząc cele domyślał się, że będzie osadzony właśnie tutaj. W końcu tłum skazańców zatrzymał się na trzecim poziomie, jednak nie był to tłum, a zaledwie 1/4 więźniów. Ibrachim zorientował się, że cała grupa została podzielona na cztery, po dwadzieścia kilka osób na jedno piętro. Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi i ustawieni, sierżant patrzący na wszystko z parteru, zagwizdał. Na ten znak, Arbitorzy w błyskawicznym tempie zaczęli otwierać drzwi cel więziennych i wrzucać do nich skazańców. Wśród skazańców na chwilę wybuchła panika, Funkcjonariusze z niezwykłą siłą i wściekłością wpychali oponentów do cel, używając przy tym kopniaków i pałek ogłuszających. Wepchnięty przez Arbitorów, Ibrachim upadł ciężko na cegły. Przez moment był oszołomiony. Kilka chwil później usłyszał ostatni trzask zamykania drzwi i strzały ostrzegawcze, które nareszcie zaprowadziły ciszę. Ibrachim powoli wstał i ujrzał po drugiej stronie celi, ukrytych w mroku pięcioro par oczu wpatrujących się w niego. No nie! Znowu się zaczyna...-powiedział do siebie w myślach. Nagle mrok wewnątrz celi się rozwiał. Cztery pary oczu, zarówno dwie po lewej jak i dwie po prawej przybrały postacie marines. Na Imperatora! Czy ja śnię?-pomyślał ździwiony. Jednak nie byli to typowi marines, których Ibrachim wciągu sześciu lat służby widział tylko trzy razy. Trudno było mu stwierdzić czy byli to lojaliści czy nie daj Imperatorze...heretycy. Tak czy inaczej mieli barwy zakonu, o którym nigdy nigdy nie słyszał i którego nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział. Astartes wpatrujący się w Ibrachima, nosili na sobie pomalowane w szachownicę pancerze wspomagane, a z ich hełmów wystawały powykręcane rogi. Oprócz szachownicy, na nagolennikach i naramiennikach widniały też pozłacane zdobienia. Oprócz nich, była również piąta para oczu, która jako jedyna siedziała. Oczy przybrały kształt chudej, człowieczopodobnej postaci o nienaturalnie wydłużonych kończynach. Nagle Ibrachim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już gdzieś taką postać widział. Szczególnie taką, która ma kły i nos nietoperza oraz ściętą do połowy głowę. A jednak śnię... - wciąż mówił w myślach. Piekielny upiór zaczął się głośno śmiać, również nienaturalnym, demonicznym pogłosem. Najwyraźniej śmiech był czymś w rodzaju rozkazu lub komendy, z uwagi na to, że jeden z marines zaczął iść w stronę klęczącego Ibrachima. Potężny kolos stanął tuż nad nim, po czym wyciągnął pistolet boltowy i wycelował nim prosto w jego twarz. -Nie bój się, wkrótce będziesz idealnym nabytkiem dla mojego i twojego nowego boga - powiedział pozbawionym emocji głosem marine, po czym nacisnął spust. Ibrachim instynktownie zasłonił twarz ręką. Gdy kilka sekund później zorientował się, że wciąż żyje, odsłonił rękę, widząc przed twarzą wysuniętą dłoń. -Nie bój się stary, nie wszyscy są tutaj powaleni jak ci strażnicy - zaczął uśmiechnięty męższczyzna. Ibrachim podał mu rękę, po czym ten pomógł mu wstać. Skora na twarzy nieznajomego miała ciemnawy odcień, typowy dla mieszkańca Tallarnu. Miał również kilkudniowy zarost, podłużną twarz i mocno zakrzywiony nos przypominający dziób orła, co jeszcze bardziej podkreślało jego pochodzenie. Prawe ucho miał przebite trzema kolczykami, zaś od potylicy do czoła przebiegał mu krotki i bujny irokez. Nieznajomy wyglądał również dosyć młodo i był zbliżony wzrostem do Ibrachima. -Witaj, jestem Javeron. Javik Cuu dla przyjaciół - przedstawił się sympatycznie, witając się mocnym uściskiem dłoni. - Daj mu spokój Jav, nie po to zobaczył tyle okropieństw od kiedy tu przy był, żeby przyjaźnić się z takim szczurem jak ty - zażartował inny współwięzień, siedzący pod prawą ścianą od wejścia. -Taa...-przyłączył się do rozmowy trzeci ze współwięźniów, po czym wrócił do czytania gazety, którą miał w ręku. -Okropieństw to on jeszcze się nabawi. Chciałbym zmierzyć się z nim w pojedynku na noże - wtrącił się zdający się być najgorszym z nich czwarty więzień. -Cisza! - wtrącił się piąty więzień. Nagle wszyscy pozostali zamilkli. Słowo wypowiedziane zostało przez mężczyznę siedzącego na złożonym dywanie, pośród innych więźniów. Wyglądał przynajmniej na siedemdziesiąt lat. Od czubka głowy, poprzez czoło owinięte czerwoną opaską, do szyi wiły mu się długie siwe włosy, a usta, którymi przed chwilą przemówił, tak samo jak szczęka zasłonięte były niemal w całości gęstą, siwą brodą. Najwyraźniej czas nie obszedł się ze starcem łaskawie, jego skóra na rękach i twarzy była mocno pomarszczona. Starzec nie posiadał również części nóg, które kończyły się na kolanach. -Hmm, nie wyglądasz na psychopatę, który miałby ochotę nas zaszlachtować. Wydajesz się być inny niż nowi więźniowie których nam tu często przyprowadzają. - stwierdził najstarszy spośród wszystkich mężczyzna, przyglądając się Ibrachimowi - Ale wygląd to zazwyczaj tylko pozory, na dobry początek lepiej się poznajmy. Ze względu na to, że jesteś u nas gościem, ty przedstawisz się pierwszy. -Jestem..Ibrachim. Ibrachim...Kachaturian. Przyleciałem tu kilka godzin temu - odpowiedział nie śmiało. -Tak jak myślałem...jesteś zupełnie inny niż nowi, których wrzucają tu do naszej celi. Na większość z nich te miejsce wywiera taki szok, że boją się nawet z nami rozmawiać. Ale zdarzają się też tacy, którzy nam się nie podporządkowują i z nami zadzierają...zazwyczaj marnie kończą. - kontynuował starzec. -Cóż...prawdę mówiąc na mnie te gruzowisko zwane blokiem ósmym, również wywarło...szok. - odparł Ibrachim. -Na jednych wywiera bardziej, na innych mniej, ale wracając do tematu...skoro się nam przedstawiłeś, dobre maniery nakazują, teraz abym ja i moi współwięźniowie się przedstawili. Zwą mnie Augustyn Czuvajszow. Czasami nazywają mnie również Kret. Zdziwienie przechodziło przez umysł Ibrachima. Czuł, że jest coś nie tak, jak to możliwe, że w takim piekle, natrafił na uprzejmego staruszka, który bez żadnego wahania, zapoznaje go ze sobą i czteroma pozostałymi skazańcami. Liczne blizny na ciele wskazywały, że w swoim życiu wiele przeszedł i przetrwał, niekoniecznie jako ofiara, lecz może jako sprawca. W końcu nie wiadomo za co i jak długo tu siedział. Z drugiej zaś strony zaczęło ciążyć na nim sumienie, że podejrzewa coś u starszego, miłego pana w podeszłym wieku. Pomyslał, że powinien dziękować Imperatorowi za to, że nie zesłał na niego znacznie gorszych recydywistów. - A tak więc, ten młodzian z ciemną karnacją zwie się Javik. O ile słuch mnie nie myli, z nim pierwszym nawiązałeś kontakt w tej celi. - Słuch wciąż masz dobry szefuniu - dodał z uśmiechem Javik. - Zaś tym przyjemniakiem, sączącym kawę przy stołku po prawo, jest nie kto inny jak Izak. Lata temu wszyscy ochrzciliśmy go pseudonimem śruba i tak mu pozostało do dziś. Izak wstał od stołku, podszedł do Ibrachima i uścisnął mu dłoń. - Mam nadzieję, że się jakoś wspólnie dogadamy kolego - skromnie się uśmiechnął, po czym wrócił do stołka sącząc kawę. Śruba był dość wysokim i silnie zbudowanym, krótko obciętym brunetem. Wyglądał na około trzydzieści kilku lat, wyraźnie zarysowana żuchwa, wydatne kości policzkowe, zakrzywiony nos i blizna biegnąca od nosa przez policzek, nadawały mu wygląd pozornie groźnego bandziora. Oprócz obowiązkowego uniformu więziennego, na głowie nosił czarną jak kolor jego włosów kominiarkę. -A ten leżący na swym zakichanym materacu, śmierdzący leń, co nawet nie raczył wyciągnąć nosa ze swojej gazety, nazywa się Soric. Zakosił ją jednemu z Arbitorów i od kilku godzin nie może się z nią rozstać. -Fethuj się dziadku. I nie, nie pochodzę z Tanith, zanim znowu zaczniesz się o to pytać po raz setny. - nieuprzejmie odpowiedział Augustynowi. Jednak po chichocie starca,nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby się tym jakkolwiek przejął lub obraził. Soric skojarzył się Ibrachimowi z jednym z dziwnych stworzeń, które pojawiły się w jego śnie. Wydawał się chudy, a jego ręce i palce wyglądały na dłuższe niż u przeciętnego człowieka. Na oko Ibrachima on miał około 26 - 30 lat, pod jego nosem wyraźnie dało się zauważyć zakręcone i zadbane blond wąsy, bardzo popularne wśród Vostroyańskiej szlachty, przez co istniało pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że Soric mógł z tamtych stron pochodzić. -Cóż, ostatnim z twoich nowych współlokatorów jest Nux. Stoi przy ścianie po lewej - kontynuował Augustyn ściszonym głosem. Nux nie odpowiedział nic. Żadnego przywitania albo chociaż jednego słowa. Zarówno w Ibrachimie jak i innych współwięźniach budził strach i obrzydzenie głównie swoim wyglądem. Jak na dorosłego był niski, miał około metra sześć dzisięciu wzrostu. Oprócz tego był zupełnie łysy, na dużej głowie, nieproporcjonalnej wymiarami do reszty ciała nie było ani jednego włosa. Zamiast nich, od potylicy aż po czoło przebiegał tatuaż, prawdopodobnie znaczący przynależność do jakiegoś gangu. Co do twarzy, nie wyglądała ona naturalnie w porównaniu do przeciętnego człowieka. Kwadratowa szczęka i duże czoło były wysunięte mocno do przodu, zaś zadarty nos, przypominający świński ryj był wyglądał jak był by wgniecony do wewnątrz. Na twarzy i głowie Nuxa widniały liczne blizny prawdopodobnie zadane ostrymi narzędziami, które potęgowały niechęć do tego osobnika. Przez jego prawe oko przechodziła długa i szeroka blizna, w porównaniu do lewego i zdrowego oka, tęczówka prawego miała jasno błękitny kolor, co świadczyło o ślepocie. Patrząc na niego, Ibrachim zastanawiał się czy nawet przedziwne wgniecenie w twarzy niskiego skazańca nie jest przyczyną doznania jakiś poważnych obrażeń, czy po prostu wrodzoną wadą. Jednak on tak jak i Augustyn, Javik, Śruba i Soric nie mieli zamiaru o to pytać. Nux wyglądał na nieprzewidywalnego psychopatę i bezwzględnego mordercę, specjalizującego się w brutalnym zabijaniu tego kto stoi mu na drodze. Takie pytania z pewnością by go rozwścieczyły i nie trudno przewidzieć w jakim celu użył by zaostrzonego odłamka prentu, którym w tej chwili się bawił. -To na razie wszyscy w naszej skromnej celi. Mam nadzieje, że jesteś ostatnim nowym wśród nas, cela tak samo jak inne są już dawno przeludnione. Tak czy inaczej, powinieneś podziękować Imperatorowi Ibrachimie, że od dzisiaj żyjesz z nami. Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić na jakich zakapiorów mógłbyś tu trafić. -zakończył Augustyn. -Coż...w takim razie mu podziękuję. I postaram się wam jakoś odwdzięczyć. -Nie musisz się nam odwdzięczać, a nawet nie powinieneś w szczególnie takim miejscu - wtrącił się Javik - Wystarczy, że będziesz się z nami trzymał, a przeżyjesz tu dłużej niż rok. -Ale, żeby przeżyć tu dłużej niż tydzień, trze''ba mieć się czym ogrzać do spania - dodał śruba i rzucił Ibrachimowi lekki płaszcz - To wszystko co mogę ci pożyczyć na ten czas. W tych lochach nie ma takich luksusów jak ogrzewanie, a noce na Tadmurze są cholernie zimne. Od dzisiaj twoje łoże będzie na tamtych deskach przy prawym rogu.'' ''-Dzięki - odpowiedział Ibrachim, po czym usiadł na desk''ach. Drewniane deski były szorstkie, twarde i niewygodne, czuł jak kruszą się pod jego ciężarem. Zawsze mogło być gorzej, przynajmniej nie jestem zmuszony spać na ceglanej podłodze - ''pocieszał się w myślach Ibrachim. Przez następne dwie godziny odpoczywał zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie po swojej podróży oraz po tym co zobaczył, zanim trafił do swej nowej celi. Zapoznał się również lepiej z Javikiem, Augustynem, Śrubą i Soricem, rozmawiając o niezbyt poważnych rzeczach i opowiadając sobie kawały. Czas na rozmowie zleciał niezwykle szybko. Soric wstał ze swojego dywanu, na którym na co dzień odpoczywał oraz spał i wyjrzał przez okienko, zasłonięte kratami. Na niebie widać było już świeciste gwiazdy. -Cholera, czas iść spać panowie! Zbliża się kontrola! - powiedział niespokojnym tonem Soric. -Co się dzieje? - spytał się Ibrachim. -Każdego dnia, kiedy zapadnie zmrok Arbitorzy zaglądają do każdej celi i sprawdzają, czy skazańcy śpią. Jeżeli chociażby jeden nie leży na posłaniu, to wyciągają wszystkich z celi i zabierają imperator jeden wie gdzie wie gdzie i dlaczego - wyjaśnił Śruba. -Zgaście świece - szeptem nakazał Augustyn. Javik obiegł cała celę, gasząc wszystkie palące się na stołku i ceglanym podłożu świece. Rozświetlały mrok celi od kiedy Ibrachim został tu wrzucony. Gdy świece zostały zgaszone, wszyscy pośpiesznie położyli się na swych prowizorycznych łożach i zakryli tym co mieli pod ręką, udając sen. Chwilę później w metalowych drzwiach celi, rozsunęła się zasłona, przez którą patrzyły wytrzeszczone oczy, pod którymi przebiegała, typowa dla hełmów Adeptus Arbites, ceramitowa ochrona na nos. Oczy wypatrywały ruchu przez szczelinę jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund, po czym zasłona została zamknięta. Za drzwiami było słuchać dźwięk oddalających się kroków. -Może już lepiej nie wstawajmy - zaczął Javik. -Taa jutro znowu idziemy na roboty. Lepiej się wyspać - powiedział zmęczonym głosem Śruba. -Jakie roboty? - Zapytał się Ibrachim. -Zobaczysz jutro nowy. Teraz wszyscy do spania - rozkazał Augustyn. Ibrachim przykrył się płaszczem otrzymanym od Śruby, który robił za prowizoryczną kołdrę. Gdy słyszał już chrapanie innych, Ibrachim wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Starał się nie myśleć o koszmarze i wizjach które go dzisiaj nawiedzały. Nie mógł pojąć o co właściwie się w nich działo, co sen i wizje chciały mu przekazać. Zamiast tego próbował myśleć o Vadimie, z którym nagle stracił kontakt zaraz po przejściu kontroli oraz o ukochanej, którą ostatni raz ujrzał w sym paranormalnym śnie. Bardzo jej mu brakowało, a świadomość tego, że z weterana Gwardii Imperium, stał się zwykłym śmieciem skazanym na dożywocie w kolonii karnej, dobijała go jeszcze bardziej... Rozdział II Tymczasem, kilkanaście poziomów niżej, głęboko pod ziemią. Vadim obudził się i otworzył oczy zamknięte po długim śnie. Nagle zaczęło go razić intensywnie jasne światło. Dobiegało ono z pochylonej tuż nad nim, dużej lampy ze składaną i obracaną automatyczną nogą. Zniesmaczony światłowstrętem, zaczął się wiercić, lecz poczuł, że jego ruchy są ograniczone. Gdy nieco bardziej się wybudził, dostrzegł, że leży na podłużnym metalowym łożu. Nadgarstki i stopy Vadima były zaciśnięte wbudowanymi na powierzchni stołu kajdanami z chromowanej stali, które skutecznie uniemożliwiały mu wstanie. Vadim spróbował użyć siły swych mięśni, w nadziei, że śruby dokręcone do kajdan się poluzują. Nic z tego, kajdany ani drgnęły. Sekundę później, coś po jego prawej stronie zaczęło wydawać piskliwe dźwięki o wysokiej częstotliwości. Było to dziwne urządzenie, przypominające aparaturę. Biegło z niego sześcioro kabli, każdy ciągnął się w stronę łoża. Vadim powoli przesuwał wzrok, śledząc dokąd prowadzą kable. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się tuż na klatce piersiowej. Nagle zauważył, że kable kończą się na jego ciele, przyczepione przez przyssawki. Mimo to piskliwe, denerwujące dźwięki, przypominające alarm, nie ustawały. Sprawiły one jedynie, że lampa nad Vadimem przysunęła się kilkanaście centymetrów, rażąc go jeszcze bardziej. -Niech ktoś weźmie te cholerstwo sprzed mojej twarzy - wymamrotał Vadim. -Obiekt świecący S431 PPS07 ma nakaz przejścia w stan spoczynku - rozkazał niewyraźny głos w tle. Na tą komendę, światło przed Vadimem zgasło. Światło gasnącej żarówki ujawniło nad Vadimem, Serwitora z wbudowaną lampą i licznymi implantami zasłaniającymi w całości jego twarz. Cyborg przypięty był dziesiątkami kabli do sufitu z którego wychodziły. Kawałek tułowia z wbudowanymi implantami był jedynym organicznym elementem, który mu pozostał od czasów kiedy był jeszcze normalnym człowiekiem. Korpus ścięty został do połowy, zamiast dolnej części oraz nóg, wbudowane były liczne mechanizmy uruchamiające szyny na których poruszał się serwitor. Gdy dopiero teraz Vadim mógł normalnie widzieć, zaczął rozglądać się po niskim pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdował. Ściany, sufit i podłoga tak jak większość pomieszczeń w kolonii karnej, były zrobione typowo z ciemno szarego betonu. Metalowe drzwi znajdujące się po lewej stronie pomieszczenia otworzyły się, chwilę później weszły przez nie cztery osoby. Wszystkie mialy na sobie lekarskie fartuchy i zasłony na twarz. Na dłoniach nosili gumowe rękawiczki, zaś na głowach czepki. Vadim nie był pewien czy byli oni lekarzami czy raczej naukowcami? Po postawie i proporcjach ludzi, dostrzegł, że pierwszy z lekarzy jest kobietą, zaś pozostali trzej to mężczyźni. Wszyscy ustawili się tuż przed Vadimem, po czym wyciągnęli ołówki i kartki podparte na twardych okładkach, po czym zabrali się do zapisywania jakiś danych. -Gdzie jestem? Co to za miejsce!? - z niepokojem dopytywał się Vadim. Jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Czuł, że zaraz stanie się coś złego. -Główny asystent do centrali, rozpoczynam proces rażenia elektrycznego. Początkowe natężenie 20mA - zameldowała kobieta. -Tu centrala, udzielam zezwolenie na rozpoczęcie badań - po raz kolejny powiedział niewyraźny głos przez głośniki zamontowane przy suficie. Tym razem zaczął domyślając się skąd pochodzi głos. Doszedł do wniosku, że swe źródło ma za przyciemnioną szybą na tuż za stojącymi naukowcami. Chwilę po udzieleniu zezwolenia, jeden z naukowców pociągnął za dźwignię wbudowaną w urządzenie. Przez kable do ciała Vadima przeszły wyładowania elektryczne, przez które doznał raptownego skurczu i bólu w całym ciele. Tortura trwała dzieisęć sekund zanim asystent pociągnął ponownie za dźwignię, przerywając prąd elektryczny. Vadim poczuł wściekłość, a zarazem zdziwienie. Jednak skurcz był wciąż zbyt odczuwalny, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć w stronę torturujących go ludzi. -Organy wciąż wydajne i w normie - odczytał z urządzenia jeden z naukowców. -Zwiększam natężenie do 30mA - ponownie zameldowała kobieta i pociągnęła za dźwignię. Przenikliwy i intensywniejszy skurcz przebiegł przez ciało Vadima. Po kilku sekundach nie wytrzymał i zaczął wydawać z siebie jęki agonii za zaciśniętymi zębami. Po raz kolejny tortura trwała dziesięć sekund, asystent ponownie wyłączył urządzenie i spojrzał na urządzenie z którego biegły kable, zaś pozostali zaczęli notować. -Wszystkie organy wewnętrzne w normie...nawet nie są naruszone. funkcjonowanie organów również nie jest zaburzone. Coś nadzwyczajnego. - odczytywał z zachwytem najmłodszy z asystentów, po czym tak jak inni zaczął zapisywać dane na kartce. -Przestańcie! Po co...jaki jest cel tych pieprzonych tortur!? - zaczął wrzeszczeć Vadim. -Zwiększyć natężenie do 50mA - tym razem rozkazał niewyraźny głos zza szyby. Ręka najmłodszego asystenta szarpnęła za dźwignię po raz trzeci... Przez okno wpadło światło poranku, które rozjaśniło nieco celę. Promyki słońca przechodzące po twarzy Ibrachima, obudziły go. Czuł, że bolą go plecy od spania na niewygodnych deskach. Zdjął z siebie płaszcz Śruby robiący za prowizoryczną kołdrę i usiadł na deskach, opierając się o ceglaną ścianę. -I jak wrażenia po pierwszym dniu w tej zasranej dziurze, zwanej ,,blokiem nr.8? Spytał żartobliwie leżący na dywanie pod stolikiem Śruba. Obudzony Śruba i Augustyn obaj wybuchli piskliwym, typowym dla naogowych palaczy śmiechem. -Ibrachimie, jeszcze doświadczysz na własnej skórze jak bardzo wszystko się tu zmieni. Mimo, że natrafiłeś na nas, wciąż jest to piekło na ziemi - powiedział rozbawiony starzec. -A jak ci zimno w nocy, to poproś strażnika, żeby przyprowadził cię do łaźni. Tam znajdziesz wielu nagich przyjaciół, którym też jest zimno, prawda Soric? Wszyscy wiemy, że chodzisz gdy czujesz się samotny w nocy - zażartował Śruba, szturchając nogą śpiącego w pobliżu Sorica. -Chrzań się - mamrotał na wpół obudzony Soric. Podczas, gdy pozostali się budzili, Ibrachim zaczął uważniej rozglądać się po otaczających go ścianach celi. Na nierówno poukladanych, brudnych cegłach wyryte były przekreślone rzędy kresek, które zapewne oznaczały ilość dni lub miesięcy przebytych w tym obskurnym pomieszczeniu. Przyglądając się bliżej, zauważył, że każda pojedyńcza cegła, czy to u sufitu, czy ze ściany lub z podłogi, ma wyryte najróżniejsze znaki, hasła rysunki i inne symbole. Cela nie była remontowana przynajmniej od stu lat - rozmyślał Ibrachim - Jak zakończył się los tysięcy innych więźniów, którzy mieszkali tu przedemną? Wszyscy tu zginęli, czy może niektórym udało się stąd zwiać? Nagle domysły Ibrachima i rozmowy pozostałych więźniow zostały przerwane przez kilka uderzeń w metalowe drzwi celi. -Ustawić się gęsiego w stronę drzwi, z dłońmi położonymi z tyłu głowy! - wrzasnął Arbitor przez otwartą od zewnątrz zasłonę w drzwiach. -Oho, nadciąga praca - oznajmił Javik. Ibrachim zerwał się z łóżka i pośpiesznie ustawił z resztą współwięźniów. Pozbawiony nóg Augustyn prędko wsiadł na drewniany wózek inwalidzki. Gdy wszyscy byli już ustawieni, przez otwierające się drzwi, do cel weszli Arbitorzy, którzy wypchali wszystkich na rusztowanie. Oprócz nich, z pozostałych cel na wyższych i niższych piętrach wyprowadzani byli również inni więźniowie. Wszyscy zostali zakuci w kajdany. przydzielone do skazańców z każdej celi, drużyny Arbitorów, zaprowadziły wszystkich kryminalistów na parter walcowatego pomieszczenia, którzy następnie wyprowadzeni zostali przez duże, stalowe wrota na korytarz. Spacer przez zdający sie nie mieć końca korytarz, trwał kilka minut. Arbitorzy skierowali więźniów w lewo, do następnego korytarza, z długimi schodami, prowadzącymi w górę do potężnych kilkumetrowych drzwi. Im wyżej wchodziło się po schodach, tym bardziej dawało się wyczuć duszący zapach gotowanej kapusty. -Od kiedy to najpierw karmią nas z rana? Chyba komisarz Bellhaut ma dziś dobry dzień - mówił do siebie zdziwiony Javik. -Rozumiem, że nareszcie coś zjemy? - spytał Ibrachim. -No pewnie, że tak. Chyba dzisiaj serwują kapuśniak. Kierujemy się prosto do stołówki. Luksusowa restauracja to to nie jest, ale da się najeść - odparł Javik. Gdy wszyscy pokonali schody, znaleźli się na ogromnej stołówce. Sufit jadalni sięgał dwudziestu kilku metrów i tak jak ściany, był uformowany z typowego dla fundamentów kolonii, szarego betonu. Podłoga była zaś poukładana z granatowo białych kafelek, ułożonych w szachownicę. Głodny Ibrachim oraz pozostali skazańcy, przyłączyli się do długiej już kolejki. Gdy by nie obserwowali ich Arbitorzy z bronią, wszyscy już dawno zaczęli by się przepychać. Kolejka szła dosyć szybko, Serwitorzy zatrudnieni jako kucharze, gotowali i podawali gotowe dania znacznie szybciej i dokładniej niż przeciętny człowiek. Po kilkunastu minutach stania, Ibrachimowi udało się dotrzeć do okienka z którego wydawane były dania. Czuł, że od tacy dzielą go zaledwie milimetry, zanik ktoś nieuprzejmy wepchał się tuż przed niego. Niska osobowość szybko zabrała danie, które przed chwilą miało należeć do Ibrachima. -Hej, to mój posiłek! - Chwycił złodzieja za ramię. Ten natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę. Niziołek był okropnie brzydki, a na jego twarzy widniało wiele blizn. Ibrachim natychmiast skojarzył go z Nuxem. Cholerny liliput - pomyślał. Nux przybrał wyraz twarzy, jakby chciał co najmniej zabić Ibrachima. W jego twarzy widać było rządzę krwii. Niziołek stał wpatrzony w Ibrachima przez chwilę, po czym odszedł ze skradzionym łupem. Chyba nie warto z takiego powodu zaczynać bójkę - ''pomyślał, po czym wziął kolejną tacę. przechadzając się między długimi na całą salę ławami zapełnionymi od więźniów, rozglądał się za znajomymi z celi. -Ibrachim tutaj! - przebił się znajomy głos. Ibrachim z łatwością zlokalizował wołającego go Augustyna. Wczepiony do wewnątrz głowy czip, wyostrzający wszystkie zmysły, wciąż spisywał się znakomicie. Od momentu, kiedy Ibram otrzymał miano weterana Gwardii Imperium, przeszedł przymusową operację wczepienia implantu. Pozwalał on między innymi na dokładniejsze widzenie i odbieranie fal dźwiękowych, co wzmocniło jego orientację podczas bitwy i skuteczność bojową. -Już idę! - odpowiedział, po czym przybiegł do stolika gdzie siedział Augustyn. Oprócz niego, przy stole zasiadał Soric i Śruba. Ibrachim usiadł obok wąsatego Sorica i zaczął zajadać się kapuściana zupą z chlebem. Wszyscy jedli to samo danie, posługując się łyżkami przymocowanymi do łańcucha, przyspawanego z metalowym stołem. Noże i widelce, również były w ten sam sposób zabezpieczone przed kradzieżą. -Bierzcie przykład z Ibrachima. Chyba nie gardzisz takim daniem, skoro tak szybko opróżniasz swą miskę? - uśmiechnął się starzec. -Jak to mówił Javik, luksusowa restauracja to to nie jest, ale jedzenie wydaje się wporządku - odparł Ibrachim. -Ha! Ten nowy to dopiero optymista - zaśmiał się Soric - Trzeba naprawdę mieć gust jak śruba, żeby żeby żarcie, a raczej odpady, ktore nam tu serwują były smaczne. -Optymiści żyją dłużej od pesymistów jak ty. Jak nie chcesz swojej zupy, to daj mi, przynajmniej więcej dla mnie - zażartował Śruba. -Na litość Imperatora, zachowujcie się raz jak dorośli ludzie. Zamknąć dzioby i jeść bo wam wystygnie! - zakończył spór Augustyn. Wszyscy się uciszyli i zaczęli jeść zgodnie z nakazem starca. August mimo swojego starczego wieku i kalectwa sprawował główną władzę wśród wszystkich sześciu mieszkańców celi. Ibrachim od razu to zauważył, kiedy go poznał i trochę się nad tym zastanawiał. W Auguście rzeczywiście było coś, co budziło szacunek i uznanie innych. Można było go porównać do nauczyciela, opiekującego się bezwzględnie mu posłusznymi uczniami. - A właśnie, gdzie się podział Cuu? - Soric przerwał milczenie - Ibram, ty się ostatnio z nim bujałeś w drodze do stołówki. -Nie wiem gdzie się podział...zgubiłem go gdy ustawialiśmy się do kolejki. Pewnie jeszcze czeka na swoją zupę albo nas... Huk tacy i rozbijającej się miski zupy, zagłuszył rozmowę i przykuł uwagę gapiów. Kilkanaście metrów nieopodal stolika, skazaniec z irokezem na głowie wywrócił się, wylewając całą zupę na kafelki i swój więzienny uniform. -O wilku mowa - zauważył Śruba. Javik szybko się uniósł. Chwycił leżącą w pobliżu tacę i wymierzył nią potężny cios, prosto w twarz śmiejącego się za nim więźnia. Uderzenie było na tyle potężne, że odrzuciło go prosto na sąsiedni stół, gdzie swoją masą zepsuł śniadanie innym kryminalistą, rozlewając ich zupę. Incydent natychmiast wywołał bójkę. Jeden ze skazańców wymierzył cios w Javika, lecz ten okazał się niebywałym refleksem i ominął cios. Pięść powędrowała prosto w twarz innego więźnia, stojącego tuż za Javikiem, jeszcze bardziej podsycając mordobicie. Zanim zdążyli przybiec Arbitorzy, bójka przerodziła się w prawdziwą bitwę, w której centrum znalazł się Cuu. W powietrzu latały miski i tace. Z czasem zaczęły również fruwać ławki. -Miło cię było poznać Cuu - rzekł rzekł Soric przekonany, że już go więcej nie zobaczy. Nagle z tłumu gapiów wybiegła przyczajona, znajoma Ibrachimowi osobowość, która szybko przysiadła się do stolika. -No co się tak gapicie? Frajer celowo podciął mi nogę - wytłumaczył zmachany Javik. -Nigdy nie pojmę twojego szczęścia do wychodzenia cało z takich sytuacji - przyznał zdziwiony Soric. -Pieprzony farciarz - dodał roześmiany Śruba - przekradł się między nimi jak szczur. -Podzelili byś cię się zupą bo umieram z głodu. A do kolejki to raczej znowu mnie nie wpuszczą. -Zwiększyć natężenie do 70mA - rozkazał niewyraźny głos zza pancernej szyby. Asystent przekręcił regulator natężenia elektrycznego, a następnie pociągnął za dźwignię. Znacznie silniejsza dawka po raz kolejny przeszła przez ciało Vadima powodując skurcze i przeszywający ból. Mimo to wciąż próbował wydostać się z narzędzia tortur siłą swych mięśni. -Natężenie przekroczyło dawkę śmiertelną, a mimo to obiekt wciąż utrzymuje się przy życiu, coś nieprawdopodobnego! - notował podekscytowany asystent. -Praca serca nienaruszona. Wydajność pozostałych organów również w normie. Niesamowite...- czytał odczyty inny Asystent. -Podnieca cię to ty chory pojebie!? Niech no tylko rozwalę ten pieprzony stół, to rozerwę was na strzępy! Groźby Vadima zostały przerwane kolejnym porażeniem. -Na dziś wystarczy eksperymentów. Proszę wyłączyć natężenie elektryczne i skierować się do laboratoriów - rozkazał naukowcom głos zza szyby. -Ten człowiek obdarzony jest niesamowitą siłą i wytrzymałością! - mówił pełen podziwu Bellhaut - Mógłby rozerwać szybę zza której go obserwujemy gdy by nie był wyczerpany po dzisiejszych testach. Doktorze Kordius, oczekuję od pana regularnych informacji o zdrowiu i zachowaniu naszego pacjenta. -Rozumiem pana podekscytowanie Komisarzu. Imperator obdarzył tego człowieka niezwykłymi zdolnościami, lecz nawet on ma granicę swojej wytrzymałości. Musimy przerwać doświadczenie przynajmniej na kilka dni, inaczej jego organizm może tego nie wytrzymać - odparł Kordius, po czym kliknął odpowiedni guzik na konsoli odpowiedzialny za wyłączenie światła nad Vadimem. Doktor Kordius był głównym ekspertem od chemii i eksperymentów na więźniach. Był odpowiedzialny za działania nad preparatami chemicznymi, które wprowadzane były do posiłków podawanych więźniom. Preparaty finalnie zostały wprowadzone jakiś tydzień temu. Długo trwałe spożywanie jedzenia nafaszerowanego tymi chemikaliami, powodowało spowolniony rozwój mięśni oraz otępienie umysłu, przez co wg planu więźniowie mieli stać się bardziej posłuszni.. Doktor Kordius był dość wysokim mężczyzną, mającym za sobą mniej więcej pięćdziesiąt lat życia. Jego kłowa była kompletnie wyłysiała, lecz posiadał za to bujne bokobrody rosnące po obu stronach szczęki. Zazwyczaj nosił biały fartuch i okulary na nosie, przyozdobione okrągłymi szkiełkami o grubości dorównującej dętkom od słoika. Nadawały mu wyglądu psychopatycznego i sadystycznego naukowca, którym w rzeczy samej był. Mimo to, okazywał on nieco więcej łaski Vadimowi, niż w przypadku innych torturowanych więźniów. Tak samo jak Bellhaut, twierdził, że Vadim jest obiektem o dużym potencjale. -Ten człowiek bedzie moją maszyną do zabijania. Będzie moim kluczem do zbudowania armii, najlepiej karnego legionu, którym pewnego razu odniosę sukces. Sukces, który odkupi moje dawne grzechy...wobec Imperatora - Bellhaut nawijał dalej o swojej wizji. -Całkowicie pana rozumiem sir...również doceniam siłę Vadima, lecz sądzę, że jego rekrutacja do zbliżającej się kampanii na Dormund 4 może okazać się...duża stratą - rzekł ostrożnie Kordius -Co ma pan na mysli mówiąc ''dużą stratą doktorze? -Otóż mam na myśli to, że Vadim może stać się kimś więcej niż...zwykłym legionistom, który odrazu zginie w pierwszej samobójczej szarży. Tak czy inaczej proszę to przemyśleć komisarzu. Takie umiejętności powinny znaleść swoje miejsce w środowisku...które odpowiednio je wykorzysta na korzyść naszego wspaniałego Imperium i Imperatora. Mam na myśli... -Zakon Adeptus Astartes!? -...Dokładnie tak...wyjął mi pan to z ust. Proszę sobie wyobrazić jaki szacunek marines zyskała by kolonia karna oraz my. -Doktorze Kordius, proszę pamiętać, że podlega pan moim rozkazom oraz, że doradzanie mi nie jest pana zajęciem - komisarz położył rękę na kaburze - Jednak muszę przyznać, że...ten pomysł mnie zaintrygował. Intensywnie przemyślę tą sprawę, jednak na dziś koniec jakichkolwiek testów oraz rozmyślań. Proszę wezwać wsparcie Arbitorów, którzy posłusznie zaniosą nasz obiekt do jednej z cel. Zaostrzona końcówka żelaza uderzyła w głaz, rozłupując w nim niewielkie wcięcie. Ibrachim wziąl kolejny zamach i uderzył kilofem w głaz poraz drugi, trzeci a potem czwarty. Od kiedy skończył swoje śniadanie na stołówce, wraz z Soricem, Śruną, Javikiem, Augustynem i setką pozostałych więźniów zaprowadzony został na wykopaliska znajdujące się tuż za blokiem ósmym. Składało się ono z labiryntu kilkunato-metrowych wzgórz, usypanych z kamieni i gruzu. Między nimi znajdowały się tunele wgłąb ziemi, gdzie tam również odbywały się wykopaliska. Robota była wyczerpująca. Ibrachim od trzech godzin wymachiwał kilofem krusząc kolejne głazy. Obok niego pracował Javik, który również zajmował się kruszeniem skał. Za nimi znajdowała się niezbyt duża ciężarówka, do której Soric i Śruba ładowali gruz za pomocą łopat. Ani Ibrachim, ani żaden z jego towarzyszy nie mieli pojęcia dlaczego to robią i jaki ta praca będzie miała skutek. Strażnicy jedynie wręczyli im ciężkie kilofy i pod groźbą egzekucji nakazali robić to czym się teraz zajmują. Augustyn mimo kalectwa, również musiał ciężko pracować. Do swojego wózka miał przymocowaną przyczepkę, w której spoczywał niewielki zbiornik z wodą. Augustyn miał za zadanie jeździć wokoło wyznaczonej trasy i dostarczać wodę do picia nie ciężko pracującym więźniom, lecz strażnikom nadzorującym ich pracę. -Nie wiem po jaką cholerę kruszymy te głazy. Nawet nam nie powiedzieli po co to robimy - Śruba manifestował swe niezadowolenie. -Lepsze to niż gnicie w celi - rzekł Javik - prawda Ibram? -Tak, szczególnie dlatego, że smaży nas piekielny klimat tej nieprzyjaznej planety - Odpowiedział Ibrachim, wciąż intensywnie pracując. Rzeczywiście, temperatury na Tadmurze były wyjątkowo nie przyjazne. Słońce jedynie podgrzewało, tryskającą pod w wąwozach i przepaściach lawę, która podnosiła temperaturę do 35 stopni. -Taa, to patrzcie na nich! - wtrącił się Soric - Siedzą na wieży strażniczej, pod cieniem dachu i tylko patrzą przez lunety, czy aby na pewno zdychamy z wycieńczenia. Pieprzeni strażnicy. -Sukinkoty - wymamrotał Śruba. -Narzekanie nic nie da - rzekł przyjeżdżający obok Augustyn - lepiej zająć się pracą i o tym nie myśleć... Wszyscy zabrali się z powrotem do obowiązków. Z każdą minutą harówa stawała się coraz bardziej męcząca. Kachaturian czuł smród ntensywnego potu, wsiąkającego w jego więzienne łachmany. Zdawało mu się, że pot zalewał go całymi litrami, tak samo jak jego towarzyszy i pozostałych więźniów pracujących w niemiłosiernym upale. Ciężkie, metalowe drzwi otworzyły się z piskiem nienaoliwionych zawiasów. Arbitorzy z trudem wrzucili ponad stu kilogramowe, muskularne cielsko do wnętrza celi, po czym zamknęli drzwi z głośnym hukiem. Wyczerpany Vadim nie był w stanie podnieść się z ceglanego podłoża. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajduje, lecz wogóle go to nie obchodziło. Przez tortury i ciągły ból, był na tyle zmęczony, że nawet cegły wydawały mu się odpowiednim podłożem do spania. Nagle poczuł, że coś lub ktoś ciągnie po ziemi. -Stunn, pomóż mi przeciągnąć tego bydlaka. Na Imperatora, waży więcej niż space marine! -Po co ci on? I tak umrze, zostaw go! - szeptały nieznajome głosy. Vadim nie mógł nawet dostrzec ich twarzy, w pomieszczeniu panowała całkowita ciemność. Chwilę później, tuż nad nim rozpalił się płomyk świeco, nieco rozjaśniający istoty siedzące nad Vadimem. Oprócz ich niewyraźnych szeptów, było również słychać ciche rozmowy kilku, może kilkunastu osób. Dominatus był jednak zbyt zmęczony, by dostrzec postacie pochylone nad nim. Było mu to obojętne, tak samo jak miejsce w którym się znajduje. Po kilku sekundach zasnął. -Daj mu spać, pogadamy z nim jak obudzi się za kilka godzin - wciąz po cichu rozmawiały tajemnicze głosy. Po pół godzinie ciężkiej i męczącej pracy, Ibrachim przerwał długą ciszę. -A tak wogóle to skąd pochodzicie ludzie? - zapytał jakby z nikąd. Na chwilę wszyscy przerwali swą pracę, zamierając w zdumieniu. -A po co ci ta wiedza kolego? I tak wszyscy umrzemy - odezwał się Śruba -Skoro trochę czasu spędzę w waszym towarzystwie...to może warto się zapoznać? -Ja, Śruba, Javik i dziadek zapoznaliśmy się między sobą już dawno temu - dodał Soric. -Najpierw ty opowiedz nam o sobie Ibrachimie. Taka jest u nas zasada, nowych zawsze poznajemy pierwszych - oznajmił mu Augustyn -Wybaczcie ja...nie chciałem urazić waszych zwy... -Nie uraziłeś. Jesteś tu nowy wiec nic się nie stało. Zacznijmy od tego skąd pochodzisz. -Co tu dużo opowiadać...urodziłem się w Segmentum Obscurus. A dokładniej na Syriuszu - jedynym zdatnym do życia księżycu Cadii. -Ooo Cadianin - zaciekawił się Javik - Musieli was nieźle szkolic od dzieciaka...byłeś w Gwardii? -Co za głupie pytanie, wiadomo, że każdy obywatel Cadii idzie do wojska przygłupie - wtrącił się Soric -Pewnie, że byłem. Służyłem osiem lat. - A jakiego stopnia się dorobiłeś? - zaciekawił się Śruba. -Sierżant Weteran. Trochę musiałem powojować, żeby osiągnąć tą rangę. Wokół zaczęły rozbrzmiewać oklaski i gwizdy podziwu. -Ciężko było? Jaki regiment jeśli mogę spytać? No i za co tu siedzisz, kropnąłeś przypadkowo kogoś z oddziału? - wciąż dopytywał się Śruba. -412 Cadiański. Wakacje to to nie były, ale jakoś dałem radę. A dlaczego tam trafiłem, to pogadamy o tym kiedy indziej... -Ha Ha pieprzony Sturn! - Zaśmiał się Augustyn. Zdziwienie ogarnęło umysł Ibrachima. Skąd taki starzec mógłby znać Sturna - pomyślał. Zanim zdążył zapytać starca, zagłuszył mu Śruba. -Soric! Teraz ty sie przedstaw nowemu. I mi też, bo zawszę lubię słuchać tych kłamstw o tobie - zaśmiał się -Ehh...nie ma co opowiadać. Nazywam się Soric Jarymowicz i pochodzę z Libertalii 7. Tam się urodziłem. -Hmm zdawało mi się, że pochodzisz z Vostroi - zdziwił się Ibram Szyderczy śmiech Śruby zaczął odbijać się echem po wykopaliskach -A skąd to ci się zdawało? - spytał Soric -Twoje wąsy wyglądają jak te popularne wśród Vostroyańskiej szlachty, a przynajmniej mi się tak wydaje. Bez obrazy. To stwierdzenie jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Śrubę, który zaczął dusić się ze śmiechu. -Hmm właściwie, to masz w pewnym stopniu rację. Mój dziadek pochodził z Vostroyi. Brał udział w odbiciu Libertalii z rąk wielkiego arcywroga, a następnie w jej kolonizacji, więc płynie we mnie nieco Vostroyańskiej krwi. Ale dość już o mnie. Izaak, teraz twoja kolej cholerny śmieszku. - A co tam o mnie dużo gadać? Pochodzę z rolniczego rodu Basków, tak więc poza przezwiskiem możecie mnie nazywać Izaak Bask. A co do planety... Wypowiedź Śruby została przerwana przez głośny pisk nastrajanego mikrofonu. -Wszyscy więźniowie przebywający na wykopaliskach, mają rozkaz niezwłocznie przerwać pracę i przegrupować się do podium egzekucyjnego! - Strażnik wrzeszczał przez mikrofon umieszczony na wieży obserwacyjnej. -Wszyscy więźniowie na wykopaliskach mają natychmiast zbić się w kilkunasto osobowe grupy i czekać na funkcjonariuszy Arbites! - kontynuował wrzeszczący strażnik. Setki więźniów zaczęło postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami. Kilka chwil później, zza wzgórz gruzów wyłoniły się całe drużyny Arbitorów uzbrojonych w strzelby śrutowe. Bez ostrzeżenia otworzyli ogień do kilku skazańców, którzy wciąż nie znaleźli swych grup, zabijając ich na miejscu. Ci którzy zdążyli zbić się w drużyny, zostali szybko rozbrojenie z kilofów i złączeni w jedną dużą grupę liczącą kilkuset więźniów. -O co im chodzi? - dopytywał się nie zapokojony Ibrachim -Pewnie zabiorą nas na pokaz. Tak dla utrzymania porządku i nastraszenia nowych - odpowiedział mu Javik. -Co masz na myśli? -Nie będę ci psuć niespodzianki Ibram, pewnie ci się spodoba - uśmiechnął się. Strażnicy zaprowadzili grupę jakieś od wykopalisk. Miejsce do którego się udali, właściwie niczym nie różniło się od wykopalisk, w zasadzie wyglądało tak samo. Wszędzie walał się gruz wykopanych kamieni i skał. Tylko jeden element wyróżniał to miejsce - drewniane podium między stertami kamieni i żwiru. Ibram, jego towarzysze i inni kryminaliści zostali ustawieni wokół podium, po drewnianych schodkach wszedł wysokiej rangi członek służby więziennej. Miał na sobie dostojny, długi płaszcz ozdobiony licznymi odznakami, typową dla komisarza Gwardii czapkę, cechowały go krótko przycięte blond włosy, kilkudniowy zarost oraz inteligentna, wyraźnie zarysowana twarz z grymasem lekiego uśmiechu. Bellhaut? Co on tu robi? - Ibram rozpoznał mężczyznę stojącego na podium. Komisarz podszedł do zamontowanego podium -Wydałem rozkaz zgromadzenia was utaj z jednego powodu. Powodem jest brak przestrzeganej dyscypliny, którą sobie bardzo w swoim bloku cenię. Jednak zawszę znajdą się tacy, którzy nawet po otrzymaniu jedynej w życiu szansy na nawrócenie się na właściwe tory, wykażą się aroganckimi i żałosnymi przykładami niesubordynacji. Dzisiaj macie okazję na własne oczy przekonać się jakie są jej skutki! Rozsunąć zasłony! Przyboczni Arbitorzy zerwali czarne zasłony, wiszące za Bellhautem. Ku oczom wszystkich zgromadzonych okazała się drewniana poręcz, która wsparta na drewnianych słupach, przebiegała przez całą szerokość podium. Na poręczy zawiązane były łańcuchy, na których zwisali więźniowie z łańcuchami zaczepionymi i kajdany. Wszyscy byli w fatalnym stanie. Siniaki, ślady po torturach i krew były wyraźnie widoczne na ich twarzach i torsach. Łącznie wisiało ich dziesięciu. - Ci oto więźniowie wykazalisię wyraźną niesubordynacją i ignorancją! Nie wykorzystali niepowtarzalnej okazji na oczyszczenie się z wszelkich grzechów i zarzutów poprzez wierną służbę dla Imperatora we wspaniałych legionach formowanych z kryminalistów takich jak wy! Odmówili śmierci w chwalebnym polu walki, zatem ich śmierć będzie splugawiona niewyobrażalnymi katuszami! -Nareszcie się zaczyna! Czekałem na to dwa tygodnie! - mówił do siebie podniecony, nieznany więzień obok Ibrachima. Po wypowiedzeniu inspirującego wstępu, Bellhaut podszedł do pierwszego więźnia od lewej. Bez mrugniecia okiem wyciągnął z kabury pistolet boltowy i wymierzył nim prosto w przerażoną twarz pierwszego skazańca. komisarz wystrzelił ze swej broni. Pocisk eksplodował wewnątrz przewierconej głowy nieszczęśnika, masakrując całą twarzy rozpryskując strugi krwii, zmieszane z kawałkami mózgu. Pośród zgromadzonych kryminalistów rozbrzmiały okrzyki radości i echa klaszczących dłoni. Ibrachim rozejrzał się wokół siebie i zauważył, że większości więźniom, nawet Śrubie, egzekucja sprawia radość. Takie widowiska były pewnego rodzaju rozrywką dla skazańców, chwilowym oderwaniem się od codziennej ciężkiej pracy i chorej rzeczywistości z jaką wszyscy osadzeni mieli na codzień doczynienia. Bellhaut szedł dalej. Zbliżając się do następnych ofiar, przystawał na chwilę, by oddać strzał rozrywający głowy kolejnych skazańców.. Z każdym zabójstwem, podniecenie tłumu rosło , a krzyki radości stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Gdy Bellhaut podszedł do piątego, standardowo nacisnął spust, lecz bolter tym razem nie wystrzelił. Komisarz wyrzucił magazynek pistoletu, który okazał się pusty, chwilę pogrzebał w kieszeni, by znaleźć nowy magazynek, który sprawnie załadował. Tym razem Bellhaut zmienił tryb ognia na na ciągły, po czym wystrzelił całą zawartość magazynka w piątego więźnia, masakrując ciało ofiary niemal w całości. Schował bolter z powrotem do kabury i wyciągnął chustkę, którą wytarł swoją twarz obluzganą w krwi. Zszedł z drewnianego podium, zdjął swój płaszcz oraz czapkę i zniknął gdzieś w pośród ochrony za podium. Podczas wykonywania wyroku, na jego twarzy nie było żadnych emocji, Ibrachim dostrzegł, że najwyraźniej robił to setki razy jeżeli nie tysiące. Rozstrzeliwanie ludzi, winnych lub niewinnych było dla Bellhauta zupełnie naturalną, codzienną czynnością. Pokazowe egzekucje w bloku ósmym były narzędziem strachu, jak i zarazem rozrywki, oraz edukacji o konsekwencjach niepodporządkowania się w kolonii karnej. Pozostałych pięciu więźniów nie miało zapewnionej tak szybkiej śmierci. Pokaz trwał jkeszcze piętnaście minut, rozstrzelanie pierwszych ofiar było zaledwie łagodnym wyrokiem w porównaniu co stało się z resztą. Szósty skazaniec został odpięty z kajdan, łańcuch za który owinięte były jego dłonie, tym razem został mocno zaciśnięty na jego szyi. Tak czy inaczej, został powieszony na drewnianej poręczy. Siódmy skazaniec zginął w sposób niezwykle bolesny, chwilę po tym jak zdjęto go z poręczy, Arbitorzy uzbrojeni w siekiery, odrąbali mu ręce. Wykrwawiająca się w agonii ofiara wrzeszczała niesamowicie głośno, dopóki nie powieszoną ją za szyję na drucie kolczastym. Ósmy skazaniec również przeżywał nie lada katorgi. Do jego brutalnej egzekucji, Bellhaut sprowadził parę ogrynów. Potężne, muskularne olbrzymy chwyciły ósmego więźnia z obu stron. Podczas gdy jeden ciągnął za ręce, drugi zabrał się za nogi, aż w końcu nieszczęśnik został rozerwany na dwie połowy. Krew i wnętrzności rozlewały się po całym podium. Ostatnich dwóch męczenników związano drutem kolczastym, oblano jakąś cieczą -prawdopodobnie benzyną, a następnie spalono żywcem. Widowisko zapewniło wiele emocji zebranym gapiom. Dla wielu kryminalistów była to świetna zabawa i rozrywka, widać to było po ich uśmiechach i radosnych okrzykach pełnych podniecenia. Jednak niektórym spektakl nie przypadł do gustu. Ci którzy niedawno trafili do bloku ósmego, szczególnie ci młodzi jak Ibrachim, reagowali na egzekucje z przerażeniem i obrzydzeniem, niektórzy mieli nawet odruchy wymiotne w tym Soric. Ibrachimowi również się one nie spodobały. Mimo to, nie miał żadnych mdłości, dawno już przywykł do takich widoków. Podczas całej swojej służby w 412. Cadiańskim, widywał znacznie gorsze cierpienia na polu bitwy, o ktorych wolałby nie pamiętać.Teraz bardziej przejmował się Nuxem, wgapionym w Ibrachima wzrokiem socjopaty rządnego krwi i cierpienia. Po zakończeniu egzekucji, wszyscy zostali zpowrotem zagonieni do wykopalisk, gdzie jeszcze przez kilka godzin pracowali. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, Ibrachim z towarzyszami i resztą grupy zostali odeskortowani do stołówki, gdzie podano im to samo co na śniadanie - zupę z kapusty. Po posiłku, wszyscy więźniowie powrócili do swoich cel, pod wieczną inwigilacją Arbitorów. W tym czasie Nux wciąż wpatrywał się w Ibrachima, jakby chciał go zabić w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Katachurian zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że jest obserwowany, leccz wolał udawać, że nie zwraca na to uwagi. Gdy Ibrachim po ciężkim dniu pracy wszedł do celi, odruchowo walnął się na swoje posłanie. Ze zmęczenia zapomniał, że śpi na twardych deskach, przez co boleśnie upadł na plecy. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem, Ibram rozejrzał się po celi. Zauważył Augustyna, Javika, Śrubę i Sorica, lecz nie Nuxa. Wyraźnie brakowało go w celi, mimo to nikt z pozostałych się tym nie przejmował. Pewnie dlatego, że tak jak Ibrachim, nie przepadali za Nuxem. -Co jest Ibram? Niewygodnie ci na tych spruchniałych deskach co? Trzeba będzie jak ci pomóc komuś zwinąć lepsze posłanie - myślał Izaak. -Że co?...zwinąć? A więc tak zdobywacie te swoje posłania. -Poprostu je kradniemy. Czasami służbie więziennej, a czasami innym więźniom. Arbitorzy nie zastanawiają się skąd je mamy, i tak tu nie zaglądają. -A jak to kradniecie? -Najczęściej podczas pracy jako sprzątacz. Ci kretyni nie mają zapewnionej stałej obsługi pokojowej, dlatego czasami zatrudniają więźniów, bo sami są zbyt leniwi by to zrobić - wytłumaczył Augustyn - Wystarczy pójść do wyznaczonej kwatery Arbitorów i pod ich nieobecność, zwinąć jakiś dywan, poduszkę, jedzenie, cokolwiek. -Rozumiem..a niby jak przemycić swoją zdobycz aż do celi? -To proste, mówisz, że ją wynosisz pod pretekstem wyrzucenia do pralni lub odpadów. A jak dalej dojść z tym do celi, to musisz sam wykombinować. Jest wiele sposobów. My wszyscy jakoś daliśmy radę. -Nie zamierzacie mi powiedzieć? Domyślam się, że łatwe to nie będzie. -Zależy od twojego sprytu. Poczekaj kilka dni, to okazja sama się nadarzy. - dodał Soric - Tak tak, a teraz lepiej chodźmy w kimę, zanim przyjdzie kontrola - wtrącił się Javik. Wszyscy zasnęli w krótkim czasie kilku minut po dniu ciężkiej roboty. Poza Ibrachimem, który wciąż intensywnie rozmyślał gdzie mógł podziać się Vadim, później o przedziwnych, niewytłumaczalnych wizjach, które o dziwo dzisiaj go nie nawiedzały. Jednak zanim zasnął, najdłużej myślał. O swej straconej ukochanej. Obwiniał głównie siebie za jej śmierć, żałował, że nie zadbał lepiej o jej bezpieczeństwo. Jednak był świadom, że za jej odejściem stoi ktoś, a właściwie coś jeszcze. CHAOS - określenie, które budziło w Ibrachimie lęk i niepokój. Na samą myśl o nim, włosy jeżyły mu się na skórze. Teraz już wiesz o najgorszym plugastwie i horrorze galaktyki, o którym tylko kilkoro procent ludzkiej populacji ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie - ''Tak mu powiedziano, niedługo po otrzymaniu awansu na sierżanta weterana. Dowództwo regimentu uznało, że jest gotów posiąść minimalną wiedzę się istnieniu oka terroru i mrocznych sił chaosu. Uświadomiono mu, że kultyści, upiorni zdradziecy marines, wszyscy wrogowie ludzkości, z którymi mierzył się podczas bitwy o Cadię w XIII Czarnej Krucjacie, byli sługami wielkiego arcywroga ludzkości - chaosu. ''Unikaj myślenia o nim jak ognia, twoi bliscy, twoi przyjaciele nie mogą choćby podejrzewać, że masz dostęp do tej tajemnicy, nie wolno rozpowiadać ci wiedzy o nim, inaczej ty i twoja rodzina zostaniecie posądzeni o herezję, a następnie zamordowani w niewyobrażalnych cierpieniach - ''Przypomniały mu się słowa, nieznanego mu już komisarza, który wyjawnił mu jak dotąd wszystko co wie o chaosie. Rozdział III Oczy zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Czuł, że leży na twardym podłożu, zapewne na jakiś cegłach. Jednak mógł je wyczuć tylko dotykiem, gdyż panowała zupełna ciemność. Słyszał też chrapanie i szepty innych osób obecnych w pomieszczeniu. Ostatnie wspomnienia ze wczoraj jakie przyszły mu na myśl, to to, że został siłą wepchnięty do jakiś lochów. Przesiedział jeszcze chwilę w zastanowieniu, gdy drzwi od celi nagle otworzyły się, wpuszczając światło dzienne do wewnątrz. Oprócz Vadima, w celi ukazało się kilkadziesiąt, które ogarnięte paniką, zaczęły krzyczeć i chować się po kontach na widok Arbitorów terroryzujących całą celę. Rówie szybko wszedli jak i wyszli, zabierając kilkanaście osób w tym Vadima. Prowadzony był przez podziemny korytarze, całe zbudowane z ciemnej, kruszącej się już cegły. Po drodze słyszał dobiegające z pobliskich pomieszczeń krzyki, prawdopodobnie torturowanych ludzi. Po jakimś czasie , Vadim i jego towarzysze doprowadzeni zostali do ciężkich, stalowych wrót. Te ze zgrzytem otworzyły się, zaś oni zostali przez nie wepchnięci. Arbitorzy stanęli w progu wrót, z bronią wycelowaną w kryminalistów. -Wychodzić na środek oznaczony białym kołem, inaczej zaczniemy strzelać - zagroził jeden z Arbitorów. Wszyscy posłusznie udali się w stronę koła namalowanego na asfalcie, które wyznaczało, a przynajmniej miało wyznaczać środek, bo asfalt ciągnął się jeszcze kilka kilometrów w dal. Właściwie było to ogromne pomieszczenie. Znajdowali się w monstrualnym hangarze. Po zbudowanych z betonu, utwardzonych metalowymi wspornikami ścianach, nie było żadnych okien, a jedynie wbudowane, okratowane żarówk, które jasnym światłem rozświetlały i ciągnęły się przez całe pomieszczenie. W hangarze spoczywały całe kolumny ciężko opancerzonych pojazdów, ciągnących się aż do monstrualnej bramy na końcu. Jako były doświadczony mechanik, Vadim rozpoznał je w mgnieniu oka. Były to ciężko opancerzone Tauroksy, niektóre osadzone na grubych gumowych oponach, zaś inne na gąsienicach. Wszystkie posiadały nie byle jakie uzbrojenie, większość z nich było uzbrojonych w ciężkie boltery lub miotacze ognia, zamocowane w wieżyczce i otworach strzelniczych. Zdarzały się nawet Tauroksy z wieżyczkami przerobionymi na sterowane ciężkie działka automatyczne, przeciwko ciężkiej piechocie. -Na świętą Terrę, mogli by podbić całą Cadię tym arsenałem - zachwycił się jeden z wieźniów Nagle w tle rozbrzmiał dźwięk zębatek i silnika spalinowego, tworzące morderczą pieśń nadchodzącej rzezi. Głowa anonimowego więźnia została rozerwana na pół, rozlewając strugi krwi i strzępy mózgu. Silnik spalinowy znów zaśpiewał, ostrze miecza łańcuchowego wypruło wnętrzności kolejnej ofiary. Vadim zdążył cofnąć się na tyły grupy. Ku stronie przerażonych więźniów zmierzała średniego wzrostu, zwinna i szczupła postać. Miała na twarzy upiorną i podziurawioną maskę gazową. Resztę ciała zakrywały czerwone, postrzępione szaty, ozdobione plugawymi runami, wyszytymi w nieznanym języku. Na szyi i nadgarstkach dygotały dziwne, upiorne naszyjniki i bransolety. Upiór znowu zaszarżował w stronę bezbronnych ofiar. -Krew dla krwawego Boga! Czaszki dla czaszkowego tronu!- wrzeszczał, zamachując się toporem łańcuchowym. Kolejny bezradny skazaniec został rozszarpany przez fanatycznego socjopatę. Chwile później dwóch następnych kryminalistów zostało zmasakrowanych. Przed Vadimem stał jeszcze jeden kryminalista, który przynajmniej próbował stawiać jakiś opór. Zamachnął się na wroga pięścią, jednak na daremno. Heretyk wyprzedził przeciwnika, dwoma sprawnymi cięciami, którymi pozbawił go ręki i głowy. Teraz tylko Vadim stał mu na drodze niepoczytalnemu psychopacie.Kultysta już zamierzał się zamachnąć, kiedy niespodziewanie poślizgnął się na rozlanej krwi poprzedniego kryminalisty. Teraz Vadim miał wyraźną szansę, żeby jak kolwiek ratować swoje życie. Nie miał gdzie uciekać, gdyż wrota z tyłu były zamknięte. Czuł, że ogarnia go panika, jednak wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, cokolwiek, żeby wyjść z tego cało. Postanowił podjąć desperacką próbę walki o śmierć i życie. Użył całej swojej siły i zasunął kopniaka prosto w podbródek wstającego wroga. Siła uderzenia oszołomiła kultystę, który po raz kolejny upadł, tym razem na plecy. Vadim rzucił się na kultystę z pięściami, zadał pierwszy cios lewym sierpowym. W trakcie udeżenia, rozbrzmiał trzask pękanej kości pod skórą kultysty. Cios nie zrobił jednak wrażenia na słudze mrocznych bogów, a jedynie jeszcze bardziej go to rozgniewało. Vadim nie docenił umiejętności wroga, który zwinnym ruchem nogi przerzucił go za siebie. Vadim szybko wstał, lecz dosięgnęły go ciosy i kopniaki khronity, równie silne co jego własne. W końcu ślepo pokierowana pięść trafiła olbrzyma w ranne prawe ucho. Poczuł tępy, wwiercający się w jego ucho ból, który wprawił Dominatusa w furię. Zanim psychopata zdążył zadać kolejny cios nogą, wielka , potężna dłoń chwyciła go za udo, zaś druga dłoń za tył spodni. Zezłoszczony wielkolud z całej siły cisnął Khronitą w betonowy grunt. Heretyk zaczął wić się po ziemi z bólu. Połamane żebra i odbite płuca nie uniemożliwiały mu oddychanie. Ręce Vadima wyciągnęły się w stronę wroga, żeby zadać mu ostateczny cios. Jednak heretyk desperacko macając po betonie, przypadkowo chwycił jakieś leżące obok narzędzie, którym zamachnął się na ślepo. ostre jak brzytwa zębatki topora łańcuchowego w mgnieniu oka odcięły wielkoludowi kciuk i palec wskazujący u prawej ręki. Vadim zawył, trzymając się za zakrwawioną dłoń. Agonia wprawiła go w jeszcze większą furię. Po raz kolejny rzucił się na kultystę. Gdy połamał mu rękę w której trzymał topór, stanął nad nim i chwycił go za spód szczęki, ciągnąć z całej siły. Khronita przeraźliwie wrzeszczał, słychać było trzask rozrywanych kręgów i ścięgien. W końcu mięśnie przestały stawiać opór, Vadim wyrwał głowę heretyka, siłą własnych rąk i własnej woli. Ciemno czerwona krew tryskała na wszystkie strony, brudząc jego więzienne łachmany.i wszystko inne w promieniu metra. Po chwili furia ustała.Vadim odrzucił głowę z obrzydzeniem i upadł na ziemię cały zdyszany i świadomy tego, co przed chwilą zrobił. Siedział tak jeszcze przez minutę, wokół ciał zmasakrowanych więźniów i heretyka, patrząc na swoje ubrudzone w krwi ręce. Wtem wrota do hangaru się otworzyły. Przez próg przeszło kilku Arbitorów, pomiędzy nimi znajdował się wysokiej rangi członek służby więziennej. Miał na sobie dostojny, skórzany płaszcz z licznymi odznaczeniami. Osłonięty przybocznymi gorylami, zbliżył się do Vadima nie bliżej niż na 2 metry. Rozejrzał się wokół, przechodząc wzrokiem po zmasakrowanych ciałach, porozrzucanych wnętrznościach i wszechobecnej krwi wsiąkającej w szczeliny betonu. -Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem pańskich umiejętności, panie...hmm...jak mniemam Vadim? Olbrzym nie odpowiedział nic. Siedział wpatrzony w nieznanego mu komisarza, niczym małe zamyślone dziecko. Komisarz podszedł bliżej, tym razem bez Arbitorów i przykucnął naprzeciwko ogarniętego szokiem olbrzyma. -Hmm...zacznijmy od początku. Na imie mi Emanuel. Emanuel Bellhaut. A ty? Jak się nazywasz? - uśmiechał się jakby miał do czynienia z sześciolatkiem. Vadim znowu się nie odezwał -Ehh....posłuchaj uważnie przyjacielu. Oboje wiemy, że masz niezwykły dar. Dar i umiejętności, które mogą przynieść niewyobrażalne korzyści nam obu. Ale, żeby zbliżyć się do tych korzyści chociaż na chwilę...no cóż, musimy się bliżej poznać. Tutaj życie wcale nie jest takie złe, zobaczysz. - Uśmiechał się Bellhaut - No bo wiesz. Jeżeli nie będziesz chciał współpracować ze mną, może się tobą zainteresować ktoś inny, o niekoniecznie dobrych zamiarach wobec ciebie...a tego byśmy obaj nie chcieli prawda? - położył porozumiewawczo dłoń na kaburze z bolterem w środku. -Ja...jestem...na imię mi Vadim - wymamrotał -No widzisz? Nie ma się czego wstydzić! Chodź, nauczymy cię parę sztuczek, zgadza się doktorze? -Tak...sir - odparł przyglądający się ze zdziwieniem doktor Kordius. I tak rozpoczęła się znajomość Vadima i Bellhauta. Była dziwna i nagła, lecz Vadim czuł, że ich relacje mają ukryty sens. Sens, który zapewni mu dotychczas niewyobrażalne możliwości i siłę, a przynajmniej tak mu powiedział Bellhaut. Przez następny miesiąc Vadim nie ujrzał swojego przyjaciela Ibrachima ani razu. Czasami rozmyślał o tym co się z nim stało. Czy został rozstrzelany lub skazany na jeszcze gorszy rodzaj śmierci? A może nadal żyje i ma się dobrze? Vadim nie miał czasu zbyt długo o tym myśleć. Był zbyt zajęty szkoleniem przez Bellhauta w bojowych treningach o niewiadomym celu. Całe dnie ćwiczył siłę uderzeń na skórzanych workach treningowych, pokonywał tory przeszkód, przebiegał dziesiątki kilometrów, wykonywał ćwiczenia siłowe, ćwiczył samo obronę, walcząc w nierównych walkach,często sam na kilku przeciwników na raz, wszystko to i wiele więcej robił pod bacznym okiem Komisarza Bellhauta i doktora Kordiusa. Według jego opiekuna, większość poleconych mu zadań Vadim wykonywał wzorowo. A szczególnie samo obronę. Początkowo obrona przed kilkoma Arbitorami na raz przychodziła mu z trudem, jednak z każdym dniem szło mu coraz lepiej. Wielkolud bardzo szybko polubił codzienne treningi, były znacznie lepsze niż przesiadywanie w celi, a obijanie pysków znienawidzonym Arbitorom sprawiało mu coraz większą satysfakcję. Czuł również, że jest o niebo lepiej traktowany niż reszta więźniów. Nie były to luksusy, lecz żyło mu się z tym dobrze. Bellhaut podarował mu prywatną celę, z wygodnym łóżkiem i workiem treningowym, gdzie mógł rozładować chwile frustracji. Był również prawie całkowicie odizolowany od innych więźniów, nawet nie musiał chodzić do stołówki, gdyż miał zapewnioną obsługę, która przez otwór w drzwiach celi, dostarczała mu posiłki trzy razy dziennie. Były nadzwyczaj dobre, Vadimowi wydawało się, że jest w nich coś co poprawia jego wszystkie zmysły, siłę oraz koordynację ruchów. Vadim uczył się także taktyki wojennej, miłości do Imperatora, ale przede wszystkim używania broni palnej. Początkowo strzelał z pistoletu laserowego, później ze śrutówki, karabinu z coraz to bardziej zaawansowaną optyką i innymi dodatkami. Strzelanie wychodziło mu bardzo dobrze, Vadim odznaczał się znakomitą celnością i opanowaniem podczas trzymania broni w rękach. Zawsze strzelał do tarcz, raz większych, raz mniejszych, lecz tym razem stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Gdy zasłony na drugim końcu strzelnicy podniosły się, zamiast tarcz, Vadim ujrzał przywiązanych do nich ludzi. Olbrzym obejrzał się do tyłu, patrząc na Bellhauta ze wzrokiem zakłopotania. -Śmiało, rozpocznij swój trening zgodnie z codzienną rutyną Vadimie - powiedział Komisarz ze spokojnym tonem i z uśmiechem na twarzy. Vadim znowu spojrzał na żywe tarcze, po czym znowu obrócił się do Bellhauta. -Ależ Sir...to są ludzie... - powiedział niepewnie Vadim -I co w związku z tym? My też jesteśmy ludźmi. -Z całym szacunkiem Sir ale...to są ludzie. Nie wyglądają mi na xenos...ani na heretyków. Czy oni są... -Wrogami ludzkości? - przerwał mu Bellhaut - Każdy kryminalista, który tu trafia jest wrogiem ludzkości. A teraz przestań o nich myśleć i strzelaj. To rozkaz - rozkazał z niespokojnym tonem. Vadim przypomniał sobie o karze stosowanej za nieposłuszeństwo. Od kiedy zmuszono go do treningów, zaciśnięto mu otwieraną na klucz elektryczną obrożę z hartowanej stali. Za każdy niewypełniony rozkaz lub za każdą chwilę zwątpienia, przycisk na pilocie, dzierżonym w ręce komisarza, uaktywniał obrożę, która przez kilka sekund raziła Dominatusa wysokim napięciem. Tortura nauczyła go bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Po chwili zastanowienia, kilkakrotnie nacisnął spust. Wiązki laserowe pozabijały więźniów robiących za żywe tarcze. Był zszokowany tym, że pierwszy raz zabił człowieka, a nawet czterech. Służąc w 4. Belmuradzkim zmechanizowanym jako specjalista od silników czołgów Leman Russ, nie miał za wiele okazji by odbierać życie wrogom ludzkości. W prawdzie miał tylko kilka zabójstw na konie. Pamiętał, że raz przydarzyło mu się zabić czterech żołnierzy piechoty Tau. Pierwszego zastrzelił strzałem w głowę, zaś trzech następnych zatłukł na śmierć swym sto-dwudziesto centymetrowym kluczem francuskim. Jednak ani razu nie przydarzyło mu się strzelać do przedstawicieli własnej rasy...aż do teraz. -Lecz ty już nie jesteś wrogiem ludzkości. Odkupiłeś swoje winy wobec Imperatora ciężką pracą. Pamiętaj, że nie wolno ci się wahać Vadimie. Jestem komisarzem Imperium, wykonując bezwzględnie moje rozkazy, wykonujesz również jego wolę - Bellhaut poklepał go po ramieniu. Nagle Vadimowi przyszła do głowy straszliwa myśl. Na strzelnicy nie było nikogo innego oprócz ich dwóch. Komisarz nie miał by żadnych szans z własną maszyną do zabijania, Vadim mógł by go w każdej chwili zadźgać bagnetem, lub skręcić kark potężnymi łapami. Jednak nie zrobił tego, wiedział jakie konsekwencje pociągnęła by za sobą ta zbrodnia. Nawet jeśli nie udało by się mu zamordować Bellhauta, Dominatus umierał by torturowany w straszliwych męczarniach. -A na dzisiaj koniec szkolenia. Udowodniłeś, że nie zawahasz się zabić tego, kto na to bezdyskusyjnie zasługuje. Bardzo dobrze, twoja wiara jest silna. Oboje wiemy, że jest z ciebie dumny. Vadim został odprowadzony przez dwóch Arbitorów do swej prywatnej celi. Gdy zamknęli drzwi, przez otwór wsunięta została kolacja, podana na plastikowym talerzu. Jednak Dominatus, nie specjalnie czuł się głodny. Zamiast tego odczuwał mdłości. Nie wierzył w słowa Bellhauta, bezbronni więźniowie może tak naprawdę nie byli wrogami ludzkości? Może po prostu trafili tu przez to samo co on, przez taką pierdołę jak nieumyślne zabicie innego człowieka? Właśnie przez to Vadim trafił do Bloku Ósmego. Przypomniał sobie, to co wydarzyło się kilka miesięcy temu. Podczas gdy pracował w warsztacie swojego regimentu, zdarzył się nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Vadim sterował naprowadzanym za pomocą konsoli mechanizmem windy, która opuszczała naprawionego już Leman Russa na niższy poziom. Niestety jakaś wadliwy mechanizm sprawił, że platforma windy uległa uszkodzeniu, nie wytrzymując ciężaru sześćdziesięcio tonowego pojazdu, który spadł kilkanaście metrów niżej. Normalnie, Vadimowi nie groził by pobyt w kolonii karnej, gdy by nie to, że spadający czołg zmiażdżył niczego nie świadomego, pechowo przechadzającego się głównego mechanika regimentu. Poranek nastał już jakieś dwie godziny temu. Wszyscy byli już dawno obudzeni, jednak wciąż zbyt zmęczeni by wstać. Tak jak reszta towarzyszy, Ibrachim leżał na swym niewygodnym posłaniu. Minęły już ponad dwa miesiące od kiedy trafił do kolonii karnej na Tadmur. Podobnie jak Javik, Soric, Izaak i Augustyn, czuł się ledwo żywy. Wszystko przez ograniczenie posiłków w stołówce i całe dnie morderczych prac w kamieniołomach. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, pięć dni temu posiłki na stołówce zostały ograniczone z dwóch do jednego dziennie. D oteog zamiast w miarę zjadliwej zupy kapuścianej, wszystkim więźniom zaczęto podawać dziwną, lepką galaretę o smaku surowego mięsa. Od kiedy Ibrachm zaczął jeść to świństwo, zauważył, że utracił na wadze, a jego zmysłyulegają powolnemu pogorszeniu. Zresztą nie tylko on czuł się po tym dziwnie. Jego przyjaciele z celi, tak jak i inni niezliczeni skazańcy, byli zamroczeni, otępiali i sprawiali wrażenie chorych. Szczególnie źle było z Augustynem. Staruszek od czterech dni był wyraźnie chory, cały czas leżał na swym wózku inwalidzkim, ciężko pokaszlując co chwilę. Oczywiście nie było mowy o jakichkolwiek lekach i opiece medycznej, skoro służba więzienna nawet nie raczyła zadbać o higienę osadzonych. Ibrachim podczas swojego dwu miesięcznego pobytu w tej dziurze, ani razu nie miał możliwości wziąć chociaż pięcio minutowego prysznica, przez co straszliwie cuchnął.Zresztą nie tylko on, wszyscy i wszystko śmierdziało. więźniowie zalatywali odorem, wsiąkniętego w więzienne uniformy, po miesiącach ciężkiej pracy. Ściany cel śmierdziały wszechobecnym mchem i grzybnią porastającą każdą pojedynczą cegłę oraz rozkładającymi się zwłokami martwych szczurów. Gryzonie były prawdziwą plagą w bloku ósmym. Były dosłownie wszędzie, w celach, na stołówce, na wykopaliskach, a nawet z kwaterach służby więziennej. Niczym szarańcze, wyżerały wszystko co nadaje się do jedzenia, czasami podgryzały nawet ludzi, przenosząc choroby. Pośród więźniów chodziły słuchy, że przez choroby przenoszone od szczurów, w bloku dziewiątym wybuchła epidemia dżumy, przez co prawie cała populacja osadzonych musiała zostać poddana eksterminacji kilka dni temu. Tak czy inaczej sprawy przybierały coraz gorszy kierunek. Właściwie tylko jedynym pozytywnym zjawiskiem było ustanie przedziwnych wizji, które przez pierwsze dni nękały Ibrachima. -Cholera! Wracaj tu szkodniku! - warczał wściekle Śruba - Przeklęty szczur! -Daj sobie spokój Izaak, I tak wybiliśmy ich już osiemnastu zeszłego dnia. -To nie wystarczy! Nie wiem jak ty Soric, ale ja nie zamierzam tu zdychać z głodu. Te szczury da się zjeść, plotki o przenoszonych przez nie chorobach, to propaganda przeklętej służby więziennej! Śruba wyraźnie zaczynał wariować jako pierwszy, choć takie zachowanie nie powinno być niczym nadzwyczajnym w tak parszywym miejscu. Głód dobijał nie tylko jego, w każdej celi było słychać jęki i krzyki wygłodniałych i popadających w obłęd kryminalistów. Javik podszedł i usiadł obok Ibrachima -Słuchaj uważnie Ibram, musimy stąd spieprzać. Nie wytrzymam kolejnego dnia w tym zadupiu galaktyki - mówił szeptem Javik -Uciekać? Stąd? Czyżbyś ty również oszalał? - nie dobiweżał Ibrachim -Jest jeden sposób. Cholernie ryzykowny, ale jak zadziała, to więcej nie zobaczymy tej dziury w której aktualnie siedzimy - tłumaczył Cuu -Ale jak zamierzasz to zrobić? Chcesz wydostać nas stąd wszystkich za jednym razem? -Wszystkich!? -Mam na myśli ciebie, mnie, Sorica, Śrubę i dziadka. -Że co? A gdzie tam, pieprzyć ich. Uciekniemy we dwójkę, będzie łatwiej, a teraz słuchaj... -Chcesz ich tu porzucić? Ty pieprzony egoisto! Swoich przyjaciół? -Ciszej, bo usłyszą! Słuchaj, nie mamy nic do stracenia, a tak wogóle, to nie są moimi przyjaciółmi. Śruba oszalał, dziadek umrze za kilka dni, a Soric jest zbyt przywiązany do śruby, żeby iść z nami. -No i co z tego? Nawet jeśli uciekniemy z tego przeklętego więzienia, spalimy się żywcem na powierzchni Tadmur! Javik chwycił się za głowę w geście politowania i zdenerwowania -Nie! Nie chodzi mi o ucieczkę pieszo ty idioto! - To o co ci właściwie chodzi ty egoistyczny głąbie? -Chodzi mi o to...Eh...K-Karny legion! Musimy zgłosić się do karnego legionu! Dzisiaj prowadzą rekrutację! Otępienie i dreszcze zawładnęły ciałem Ibrachima. Gdzieś już słyszał takie określenie, a dokładniej w Gwardii Imperialnej. Nagle w jego umyśle odtworzyło się dawne, zapomniane wspomnienie. Pięćdziesięciu ludzi bez żadnych hełmów i pancerzy karpaksowych na sobie, biegnie prosto pod lufę zardzewiałego CKMu, który wypluwając setki pocisków, masakruje każdego żołnierza z osobna. Chwilę potem nadciąga kolejny pluton, kolejni mężczyźni dziurawieni są jak sito, dopóki wrogowi obsługującemu CKM, nie skończy się amunicja. To właściwie jedyne skojarzenie, które nasunęło się Ibrachimowi na myśl o karnych legionach. -To niepowtarzalna okazja! - wciąż wmawiał mu Javik - Służba w karnym legionie jest znacznie bardziej pożyteczniejsza, niż gnicie tutaj przez resztę życia! -W takim razie nic nie wiesz o karnych legionach. Z tam tąd nikt nie wychodzi żywy. -Co za bzdura! Zawsze komuś udaje się przetrwać, więc czemu miało by się nie udać nam? Ibrachim przez chwilę pomyślał, że ten pomysł wcale nie jest taki zły. Możliwość przeniesienia się z bloku ósmego, prosto w środek wojny - żywiołu, w którym spędził osiem ostatnich lat swojego życia. Już miał podjąć decyzję, lecz drzwi celi nagle otworzyły się z hukiem. -Więźniowie zdolni do pracy, wychodzić z celi, albo użyjemy siły! - Wrzeszczał Arbitor stojący w drzwiach. Wyszli wszyscy oprócz Augustyna, zbyt chorego, by gdziek olwiek iść. Wszystkich ich czterech zakuto w kajdany, a następnie podzielono na dwie pary, w jednej Ibrachim i Javik, w drugiej Śruba i Soric. Następnie poprzez szerokie i wysokie korytarze, wiodące przez cały blok ósmy, zostali przyprowadzeni do kwater mieszkalnych personelu więziennego. Arbitorzy wręczyli im duże, skórzane worki. -Dobra, bez zbędnego gadania. Wasze zadanie jest banalne, w sam raz dla takich tempaków jak wy. Macie wrzucać do tych worków wszystko co wygląda na brudne lub nieprzydatne, czyli najróżniejsze śmieci, brudne prześcieradła, kce, poduszki i inne pierdoły - jeden z Arbitorów podawał im instrukcje. - A no i nie próbujcie żadnych sztuczek, bo w kwaterach jest monitoring. A teraz jazda! W kwaterach znajdziecie szczoty, ściery i mydło do czyszczenia kafelek i sedesów. Mają błyszczeć tak, żebym mógł się w nich przejrzeć! Nie czekając, wszyscy ruszyli do sprzątania. Oprócz Katachuriana, Sorica, Izaaka i Cuu, pokoje personelu były czyszczone również przez innych więźniów, każdy na jedną parę, dlatego wokoło panował spory hałas. Javik i Ibram we dwójkę zabrali się za kwaterę numer 64. Cuu zaczął odrazu rozglądać się po kwaterze w celu szukania jakichkolwiek kamer. Znalazł tylko jedną, wiszącą tuż nad wejściem do głównego pokoju. Był on czymś w rodzaju centrum kwatery. Był wielkości dwóch lub trzech cel, po prawej stronie od wejścia znajdowała się mała kuchnia polowa z lodówką, szafkami, blatami, zlewem oraz naczyniami. Oprócz kuchni polowej, po prawej stronie pokoju znajdował się długi i dosyć wąski metalowy stół, który zapewne służył jako miejsce spotkań i wspólnych posiłków między mieszkającymi tu Arbitorami. Świadczyły o tym puste konserwy oraz porozrzucane karty, którymi zapewne grano w pokera. Nad stołem świeciły podłużne żarówki, dające oślepiającą białą poświatę na całe pomieszczenie. Były wbudowane w sufit ułożony z metalowych płyt, podobnie jak ściany i podłoga. -Gnoje mają wszystko o czym moglibyśmy tylko śnić - rzucił z niedowierzeniem Javik - zakosił bym im te karty...no i może jeszcze coś z lodówki. Ale najpierw przydało by się zrobić coś z tą kamerą. -Całe szczęście, myślałem, że wciąż będziesz mnie namawiał do karnych legionów. Swoją drogą, ciekawe czy czy kamera ma podsłuch i rejestruje to co teraz mówimy - zastanawawiał się Ibrachim -Nie martw się, jeszcze przyjdzie pora, żeby cie zachęcać. Nie zwlekając, od razu zabrali się do roboty. Ibrachim zajął się zbieraniem naczyń i najróżniejszych śmieci porozrzucanych po kwaterze. Obszukał również pokój z piętrowymi łóżkami, gdzie mieszkający tu personel, odpoczywa w trakcie zmiany. Wpakował do worka wszystkie poduszki, prześcieradła i koce które wydawały się brudne. Javik zabrał się zaś za czyszczenie kafelek i stołu w głównym pokoju. Po jakiejś pół godzinie sprzątania, obaj pośpiesznie skończyli to co mieli do roboty. Cuu podszedł nieco do wyjścia z kwatery, przyglądając się czy nikogo nie ma na straży. -Wygląda na to...że nam się poszczęściło - uśmiechnął się - Ibram, weź tego mopa i podstaw tamto krzesło pod kamerą. -Niby po co? -Jeszcze na to nie wpadłeś? Staniesz na krześle i będziesz udawał, że zmywasz sufit, zasłaniając swoją paskudną mordą cały widok kamerze. -Domyślam się, że ty w tym czasie ukradniesz co popadnie? -Dokładnie kolego Tak jak Cuu wymyślił, tak i Ibram zrobił. Stanął na podsuniętym pod kamerą krześle, był na tyle wysoki, że bez żadnych problemow zasłanial widok z kamery swoją głową i wyciągniętymi w górę rękoma. -Tylko nie myj cholernej kamery, żeby nie nabrali podejrzeń! - dodał Javik, otwierając lodówkę -Przecież wiem co robię. Podczas gdy Ibrachim udawał, że myje sufit, Cuu zabrał się za przeszukiwania -Cholerny świat, lodówka pusta! - wściekł się Wiedząc, że dalsze szperanie po lodówce nie ma sensu, zaczął szukać czegoś przydatnego w szafkach i na blacie kuchennym. -Hmm, łyżka, pineska, plastikowe talerze, jakieś leki. Nic ciekawego - Javik wymieniał to co znalazł - Same rupiecie, nie tego się spodziewałem. -Zaraz zaraz...leki? Weź je, Przydadzą się! -A po cholerę? -Damy je Augustynowi. Może jego stan się polepszy. -Serio chcesz przedłużać życie o kilka dni siedemdziesięcioletniemu starcowi? -Tak - stanowczo odpowiedział - Tego mnie nauczono, aby dbać o swoich. Dziwne, że ty nie odczuwasz takiego obowiązku, przecież znasz go dłużej niż ja. No a poza tym, to normalne, żeby pomagać starszym. Wiara, równość, braterstwo - takich zasad i wartości nauczono mnie w Gwardii Imperialnej. -Woda, gaz, prąd - zakpił Javik - Oho! Co my tu mamy, dwie mielonki w konserwie. -Dobra, teraz ja poszperam, żeby nie nabrali podejrzeń. A ty weź mopa i rób to co ja przed chwilą. Oboje szybko zamienili się czynnościami. Ibrachim szperał po szafce. Zmysłem dotyku starał się znaleźć coś przydatnego, aż nagle natrafił na coś co wydało mu się znajome. Szybko wyciągnął rękę, ze zdobyczą w dłoni. W swej ręce ojrzał taśmę klejącą oraz.. -Cuu chyba jesteś ślepy jak kret bo wiele przeoczyłeś. Patrz co mam - taśma klejąca i Imperialne herbatniki! Wspomnienia z regimentu wracają... - ucieszył się Ibram -Taśma klejąca!? - nie dowierzał Javik - masz pojęcie jakie cuda możemy tym robić? -Na przykład przemycić nasze zdobycze. Poszperam jeszcze trochę i za chwilę coś wykombinujemy. Poszperał jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym zamknął wszystkie szafki i lodówkę, aby nie pozostawić po sobie żadnych śladów. Spakował zdobycze do worka, a następnie dał znać Javikowi, że może już przestać udawać. Obaj poszli do pokoju z piętrowymi łóżkami i szybko wsypali najróżniejsze zdobycze, takie jak herbatniki, leki oraz dwie konserwy. -Dobra ja przemycam leki dla Augustyna, a ty herbatniki - wyjaśniał Ibrachim - Zdobycze przykleimy do pleców, na których będziemy mieć zarzucone worki. To idealnie je przykryje. -A co z konserwami? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Cuu. -Z tym będzie problem. Narazie schowajmy je do worków, a po drodze coś wykombinujemy. A teraz odwróć się do mnie plecami, przykleję do ciebie te herbatniki. Javik podwinął więzienną bluzę i odwrócił się tyłem. Katachurian sprawnie przykleił zdobycz taśmą klejącą. -Nie odrzuca cie taka robota Ibram? - spytał Javik -Co masz przez to namyśli? -No wiesz, skoro prawie jedną trzecią swojego życia spędziłeś na służbie w regimencie, to pewnie oprócz tych twoich motto ,,wiara, równość, braterstwo, też pewnie oduczyli cię kraść czyż nie? - zażartował - A gdzie tam...dowództwo wiedziało, że wychowują nas na morderców robiących znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż kradzież, więc olewali takie drobne przestępstwa. Zresztą i tak każdy podkradał tam sobie jedzenie, buty i amunicje nawzajem. Cała galaktyka ma nas Cadian za doskonałych żołnierzy, za wzór do naśladowania. Co prawda, jesteśmy skuteczni na polu bitwy i służymy Imperatorowi zazwyczaj wzorowo, lecz między członkami regimentu często panuje niesubordynacja lub innego rodzaju patologie. A ty? Mówisz jakbyś nie służył w Gwardii. -Bo nigdy nie byłem i jakoś nie myślałem, żeby tam iść - odpowiedział Javik. Teraz Ibrachim odwrócił się plecami do Jabika, który przyklejał leki dla Augustyna do grzbietu. -Zresztą o Gwardii Imperialnej usłyszałem dopiero nie dawno - kontynuował -Jak to możliwe? Nikt ci o niej nie mówił za dzieciaka? Rodzice, rodzina? - pytał zdziwiony Cadianin -Niezbyt. Zresztą w strefie pod ula oprócz łamania Imperialnego prawa, to nie wiele mnie nauczono. -A więc wychowałeś się w pod-ulu? Na jakim świecie? -Na Ourelianie...tęsknię za moim domem. Chciałbym tam kiedyś wrócić i odwiedzić chłopaków z gangu. Oni są dla mnie prawdziwą rodziną. -A więc stąd te barwne tatuaże na plecach. -Masz na myśli moje dziary? Wytatuowałem se je na grzbiecie znak solidarności z gangiem i z przyjaciółmi. No i jeszcze w skrócie opisaną historie mojego szalonego żywota. Niestety ten cholerny tatuaż zdradził moją tożsamość, przez co trafiłem tutaj. -Rozumiem, że za byle co cię tu nie przywieźli? -Eee tam, poderżnęło się kilka gardeł, obrabowało się kilkanaście sklepów, zastrzeliło się z dwudziestu paru ludzi. Bułka z masłem w porównaniu z bardziej wpływowymi ludźmi z gangu. Z nimi wolałbym się nie ścigać - Javik chwalił się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, w tym czasie obaj przeszukali jeszcze piętrowe łóżka, mając nadzieję, że znajdą coś interesującego. Oprócz szklanej, pustej butelki po winie i kilku papierosów nie znaleźli nic ciekawszego. Nagle w pobliżu zaczęły rozbrzmiewać dźwięk podeszw twardo stąpających po metalowych płytach. Zanim oba się zorientowali było już za późno. -Hej! Co tu się odwala! Kto wam pozwolił wchodzić do mojej kwatery wy parszywe ścierwa! - wrzeszczał wściekły mieszkaniec kwatery. Miał na sobie czarny, karpaksowy pancerz oraz charakterystyczny dla Arbites hełm z osłoną na kark i nos. W prawej ręce dzierżył ściśniętą pałkę ogłuszającą. -Hej, bez nerwów dobra? My tu tylko sprzątamy - Javik starał się wszystko wytłumaczyć - Personel więzienny nakazał nam... -Nie obchodzi mnie to! Dlaczego na moim łóżku nie ma cholernego materaca!? -Z całym szacunkiem sir, ale oprócz śmieci, nakazano nam również wynosić materace i pościele z waszych łózek - Ibrachim starał się uspokoić sytuację. -Nie zamierzam ufać takim podludziom jak wy. Dawaj ten worek! Tam pakujecie wszystkie śmieci? -Tak. Sir. Czarne rękawice z karpaksową ochroną na pięściach, sprawnie rozwiązały supeł i otworzyły ogromny skórzany worek. Twarz Arbitora od razu przybrała wyraz zdziwienia. -Na Imperatora! Co w tym worze robią moje konserwy!? Ibram spojrzał na Javika przerażonymi oczami. Cuu zrobił to samo. -Cholera, tego nie przewidziałem - powiedział. -Co? Javik niespodziewanie rzucił się na Arbitora, przywierając go do ściany. Mimo swojej szczupłej budowy ciała, dało się w nim wyczuć potężną siłę fizyczną. Oureliańczyk z całych sił zadawał serie ciosów w korpus i twarz funkcjonariusza. Mimo to hełm i karpaksowy pancerz dobrze sprawdzały się w swojej roli, zatracając całą siłę uderzeń. -Ibram pomóż mi! Nie dam sobie z nim rady samemu! - krzyczał Cuu, szarpiąc się z Arbitorem. Lecz Ibrachim stał jak wryty, nie wiedząc co robić. Zadawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji jakie wynikną gdy pomoże Javikowi obezwładnić, lub co gorsza zabić Arbitora. To przecież funkcjonariusz Arbites, wzorowy sługa Imperatora. Zabicie go uczyniło by ze mnie zdrajcę Imperium! ''- myślał. Widząc, że uderzanie pięściami nie skutkuje, Javik znowu przywarł funkcjonariusza do ściany i założył jego głowę pod pachę, próbując zdjąć hełm przeciwnikowi. Mimo to Arbitor, w mgnieniu oka siłą wydostał się ze ścisku i we wściekłości rzucił się z pięściami na napastnika. Karpaksowa ochrona na pięści zadziałała na kastet, pięć ciosów w twarz, jeden po drugim złamało Javikowi nos i odrzuciło na drugi koniec pokoju. Następnie wściekły do czerwoności Arbitor , wyciągnął palę ogłuszającą i zaczął uderzać z całej siły, zmuszając Cuu do osunięcia się na ziemię. -Jak śmiesz atakować funkcjonariusza Adeptus Arbites ty pieprzona szumowino! Zapierdolę cię jak psa zasrany pod ludziu! - wrzeszczał wciąż bijąc pałką. ''Na Imperatora, on go zabije...a później pewnie mnie. Muszę coś zrobić - wciąż myślał niezdecydowany Ibrachim. Chwycił znalezioną niedawno butelkę i zaszarżował. Tupot butów odwrócił uwagę Arbitora. Zdołał on jednak tylko obrócić się w stronę nadciągającego więźnia. Ibrachim użył swej całej siły. Trzymana butelka rozbiła się na hełmie przeciwnika, rozpryskując kawałki szkła. Potężne uderzenie nieco ogłuszyło Arbitora, który na chwilę stracił równowagę i upadł, po czym natychmiast zaczął się podnosić. Aby bardziej mu dołożyć, Ibrachim wyprowadził potężnego kopniaka w podbródek funkcjonariusza, który wybił go z powrotem na nogi. Arbitor odchylając głowę do tyłu i trzymając się za obolałą szczękę odsłonił całkowicie swoją szyję. Katachurian wykorzystał sytuację w jakiej się znajdował i doprawił ból wroga uderzając łokciem w jego krtań. To powinno wystarczyć - pomyślał . Funkcjonariusz zaczął się krztusić i dławić. Szybko wykorzystał to Javik, który mimo poobijanych kości, natychmiast zerwał się spod ściany i wyrwał Ibrachimowi z ręki rozbitego do połowy tulipana. -Nie! - krzyknął Ibram Cuu Zaszedł duszącego się Arbitora od tyłu, a następnie poderżnął mu gardło zaostrzonymi końcówkami rozbitej, szklanej butelki. Odziany w pancerz Arbitor upadł ciężko na podłogę, umierając w coraz to większej kałuży krwi. -I kto tu teraz jest ścierwem - splunął na niego Javik -Nie! Co ci odbiło!? - Ibram złapał się za głowę -No co? Lepiej on niż my. -Na Imperatora! Zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie zrobiłeś!? Jesteśmy martwi! Zabiliśmy funkcjonariusza Arbites! -A skąd inni będą wiedzieli że to my? Przecież kamera jest tylko w głównym pokoju! -Ale na pewno zarejestrowała, że on tu wchodził! I że my tu pracowaliśmy! Na pewno nas zidentyfikują. -No i trudno, przynajmniej nie udało mu się wezwać posiłków. W tedy stracili byśmy nasze łupy...teraz musimy stąd jak najszybciej spieprzać. Chodź, Wymyślimy coś po drodze. Obaj pospiesznie wyszli z kwatery, starali zachowywać się normalnie. W nagrodę za sprzątanie, wręczono im karton, który w jednej czwartej zapełniony był chlebem. Oboje byli zdziwieni, chleb uznawany był za prawdziwy rarytas w koloniach karnych. Przyłączono ich do grupy więźniów i odprowadzono z powrotem do celi. Szli obok siebie w samym środku grupy, dlatego bez obaw szybko przełożyli konserwy z worków do kartonów, w których spokojnie się zmieściły. Przy przejściu kontrolnym do kompleksu cel, wszyscy przeszli przez procedurę kontroli. Serce Ibrachima waliło jak opętane, wiedział, że gdy nakryją jego i Javika na przemycie, obaj zostaną skazani na śmierć lub na coś znacznie gorszego. O dziwo przeprowadzający kontrolę strażnicy, skonfiskowali jedynie worki w których więźniowie zgromadzili śmieci i nieprzydatne rzeczy z kwater personelu, zaś w ogóle nie przejęli się wyglądem chociażby posiniaczonego Cuu. Tak czy inaczej, misja poszła zgodnie z planem. Katachurian i Javik zostali odprowadzeni do celi przez tym razem jednego Arbitora, który sprawnie odpiął im kajdany zaciśnięte na nadgarstkach i wpuścił z powrotem do celi. Zastali tam już śpiącego Augustyna i Sorica oraz Śrubę. Ibrachim pierwsze co zrobił, to rzucił się w stronę Augustyna, odkleil pudełko i otworzył jego zawartość. Oprócz małych, żółtych tabletek, w środku znajdowała się również mała, zwinięta kartka. ''Zastrzyk witamin niezbędny dla każdego wojownika Imperium zawarty w tabletkach. Przyswajać raz dziennie, połykając z jedzeniem lub wodą - ''Pisało na instrukcji. -Starcze, obudź się. Mam coś dla ciebie - Ibrachim lekko potrząsł Augustyna. -Oh...Ibrachim...dobrze cię widzieć...chyba widzę cie po raz osta...słowa starca zostały przerwane chorobliwym, cieżkim kaszlem -Masz, połknij tą tabletkę - wręczył Augustynowi lekarstwo - zaraz otworzę ci konserwę, żebyś również coś zjadł. -Nie...to nie potrzebne. Nie marnuj leków na starca - kaszel znów nie dawał starcowi spokoju - ...któremu zostało zaledwie kilka dni życia. Śnił mi się dzisiaj Imperator...powiedział mi, że moja dusza jest gotowa do opuszczenia ciała. -Wygląda na to, że jednak zmienił zdanie, przysyłając mnie tutaj dla ciebie. A teraz połknij to, proszę...On na pewno zrozumie, że inni się wciąż o ciebie troszczą. -Hej, skąd macie leki? - wtrącił się wybudzony Soric -Mamy nie tylko leki, spójrzcie na to! - Javik wypakował resztę zdobyczy na środek celi. Soric i Śruba nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. Otworzyli konserwę i pudełko herbatników, po czym wszyscy z celi wspólnie skonsumowali skradzione łupy. Mimo, że nie było ich dużo, wszyscy najedli się jak nigdy. Smak dawno zapomnianego chleba i prawdziwego mięsa z konserw, jeszcze nigdy nie był tak dobry. Gdy wszyscy najedli się do syta, zyskali nagle chęć do życia, a poczucie zmęczenia i otępienia zniknęło. Później wszyscy usiedli na swych posłaniach i powrócili do odpoczywania, gadając o niezbyt poważnych rzeczach i paląc skradzione papierosy, rozpalone o zapalone świece. -Ah, stary, dobry i duszący zapach tytoniu. Ostatni raz paliłem jakieś...pięć lat temu - wspominał Śruba -To właśnie wtedy razem walczyliśmy w kampanii na Helgast, pamiętasz? - również wspominał Soric -Ta, wtedy się poznaliśmy, to były złote czasy. A teraz? Gnijemy w jakimś zadupiu galaktyki. Zdechniemy tu jak szczury, które wczoraj pozabijaliśmy. Tym czasem Ibrachim odłączył się od konwersacji, przykucając obok Augustyna na wózku. -I jak się czujesz Augustynie? Lekarstwa zadziałały? -Czuję się znacznie lepiej, teraz przynajmniej nie kaszlę tak często i nie czuję głodu - stan Augustyna wyraźnie się poprawił, jego głos wydawał się zdrowszy, tak samo jak i wygląd - Ale wciąż nie mogę rozgryźć, dlaczego mi pomogłeś, zamiast zostawić mnie na pastwę nieuniknionej śmierci? Masz dobre serce, ale jak wspominałem, nie ma sensu przedłużać życia ledwo zipiącemu starcowi. -Najwyraźniej coś lub ktoś nakazał mi ingerować w twój los. Starszym ludziom trzeba pomagać najbardziej, a przynajmniej tak mnie nauczono w domu. Staruszek uśmiechnął się, Ibram odwzajemnił uśmiech. Przez chwilę siedzieli w spokoju, wpatrując się w świece postawione na ceglanym podłożu. Stały pośród przywartych do ściany łożek, na których leżeli wszyscy z wyjątkiem Augustyna. Światło rzucane przez płomyki, rozjaśniały ciemną celę, dając nieco ciepła podczas zimnej nocy i tworząc przyjazną atmosferę. -Mogę cię o coś spytać Auguście? - Ibrachim przerwał ciszę. -Mów śmiało - odpowiedział starzec. Ostatnim czasy myślę o pewnym pomyśle. A konkretnie o pomyśle Javika. -Słucham dalej. -Tak więc Javik znużony życiem w bloku ósmym zaproponował mi ucieczkę razem z nim z tej przeklętej dziury. -Nie sądziłem, że jest aż takim głupcem. Ucieczka stąd jest niemożliwa. -Też tak sądzę, jednak według Cuu jest jeden sposób, który może zadziałać. Nadążasz? -Nie rozpraszaj się mną...mów dalej synu. -Cuu mówiąc o ucieczce, miał na myśli...Karne Legiony. Z czego wiem, starsi ludzie wiedzą znacznie więcej...dlatego właśnie do ciebie z tym pytaniem przyszedłem. -Ach...więc o karnych legionach mowa. Miałem okazje kiedyś zobaczyć je w boju. Jeżeli wolisz szybką śmierć od powolnego zdychania w celi, to trafiłeś w sam raz - odpowiedział Augustyn. -Też tak myślałem...ja również widziałem karnych legionistów w akcji, ale zdawało mi się, że części z nich udaje się ujść życiem. -Właściwie to masz nieco racji...zdażają się tacy, którzy jakimś cudem przeżywają samobójcze szarże. Lecz zdarza się to ekstremalnie rzadko. Tylko najwięksi szczęściarze, nad którymi zlitował się sam Imperator, wychodzą z tego żywi. -A znałeś kogoś takiego? Kogoś, komu się udało? -Tak, wciąż znam kogoś takiego - starzec spojrzał spokojnie na młodzieńca - w tej chwili właśnie z nim rozmawiasz Ibrachimie. Katachurian wpadł w szok i nie dowierzenie. T-Ty byłeś...w...Karnych Legionach? -Niestety tak, a myślałeś, że jak straciłem swoje nogi? Moje kalectwo jest wieczną pamiątką po tamtych czasach. -Jak tam trafiłeś? Jeśli można oczywiście... Augustyn zamyślił się przez chwilę -A co mi tam. Już stąd nie wyjdę, więc nie mam nic do stracenia w opowiedzeniu ci wszystkiego w skrócie. Otóż mój drogi Ibrachimie, zacznijmy od tego, że pochodzę z Valhalli - lodowej planety skutej lodem od milleniów. Tam się wychowałem i tam siłą zostałem wcielony do Gwardii Imperialnej, gdzie podobnie jak ty, służyłem Imperium. Dobrze sobie tam radziłem, miałem talent w zabijaniu wrogów ludzkości. Przez lata kariery, piąłem się w górę po szczeblach hierarchii mojego regimentu, aż w końcu awansowałem na porucznika. I tu zaczął się poważny kryzys w moim życiu. -A co się konkretnie stało? - zapytał zaciekawiony Ibrachim -No więc było to tak. Otrzymując awans na porucznika, otrzymałem również prawa do dowodzenia dosyć sporymi siłami Gwardii Imperialnej. Wykorzystała to ważna i znacząca osobliwość, a dokładniej chyba najlepiej rozpoznawalny Vallhalanin w galaktyce. Nie trudno zgadnąć. -Nie wiele wiem o Vallhali, ale słysząc to określenie, odrazu nasuwa mi się Komendant Kubrik Chenkov. -Dokładnie, trafiłeś w dziesiątkę Ibrachimie. Mając pojęcie kim jest Chenkov, chyba nie muszę mówić o tym do czego byłem zmuszany? Tak czy inaczej powiem. Będąc pod jego dowództwem, nie raz musiałem zastępować go w prowadzeniu działań wojennych. Niejednokrotnie z lufą boltera przystawioną do głowy, musiałem posyłać miliony niczego nie świadomych mężczyzn na pewną śmierć. Całe regimenty pod moim dowództwem, były wybijane co do ostatniego żołnierza, zarówno przez wroga jak i przezemnie. Nie mogłem znieść takiej służby, świadomość zabijania milionów młodych mężczyzn, którzy już nigdy nie ujrzą swoich rodziców, dzieci i żon, dobijała mnie. Chciałem popełnić samobójstwo, zakończyć ten absurd jednak byłem zbyt słaby - opowiadał ze łzami w oczach. Ibrachim wciąż słuchał z zaciekawieniem, a zarazem z poczuciem przybicia i przygnębienia. -Ale pewnego razu powiedziałem dość! Wbrew rozkazom tego ścierwa, pokierowałem 06. Vallhalański w bitwie przeciwko Dominium Tau na na planecie Centurion III. Walki były trudne i zażarte, lecz odniosłem spektakularne zwycięstwo nad wrogiem, przyczyniając się do wyparcia xenos poza planetę! W porównaniu do poprzednich bitew, ta poniosła za sobą znacznie mniejsze straty. Tamtego dnia zamiast zabijać koljny milion, ocaliłem podobną liczbę żołnierzy, wykorzystując ich potencjał. Jednak mój triumf nie trał długo. Zgodnie z obawami, Chenkov nakazał mnie aresztować, a następnie rozstrzelać, przez nieposłuszeństwo. Mimo to, Imperator zlitował się nad takim zbrodniarzem jak ja, sprawiając, że przez pomyłkę trafiłem do karnych legionów... -I to właśnie tam odniosłeś swoje rany - dokończył Ibrachim - a jak się stało, że trafiłeś tutaj? -Niestety uznano, że jestem wciąż przydatny do pracy, dlatego wysłano mnie tutaj. Bardzo tego żałuję...gniję tu już przez piętnaście lat. Myśli samobójcze nachodziły mnie setki razy i czasami wciąż nachodzą...jednak tutaj, w bloku ósmym, gdzie jesteśmy pod stałą inwigilacją, nie jestem w stanie zrobić nic by skończyć swoje cierpienia...właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, żebyś mnie ratował. Wolałbym tamtego dnia zginąć w samobójczej szarży i być przez wszystkich zapomniany, umierając pośród tysięcy ciał innych kryminalistów... Rozdział IV -Vadimie! Już czas! - drzwi od celi otworzyły się -Tak jest Sir. Dzień bez szkolenia, to dzień zmarnowany - Vadim stanął na baczność -Spocznij żołnierzu i podążaj za mną. Dzisiaj Imperator obdarował nas wspaniałym darem! - Bellhaut mówił z wyraźną ekscytacją. Nie zwlekając, Dominatus zaczął podążać za komisarzem. Tym razem nie byli pod eskortą żadnych Arbitorów, szli tylko we dwójkę, do czasu gdy obaj dotarli do niskiego pomieszczenia. Był to ten sam pokój, w którym Vadim był niedawno torturowany. Lecz teraz czuł, że spotka go coś bardziej szlachetnego niż tortury, stół na którym był męczony, teraz otoczony był trzema uśpionymi serwitorami. Wszystkie osadzone były na wbudowanych w podłogę szynach, które zapewne służyły im do poruszania. Oprócz nich, zjawił się również wyłysiały mężczyzna w białym kitlu i okularach przypominających dętki od słoika. -Doktorze Kordius, proszę rozpocząć procedurę Arditius Nie odpowiadając ani słowem, Kordius wdusił kilka guzików na trzymanym w rękach urządzeniu wyglądem przypominającym kalkulator. Nagle serwitorzy zerwali się ze spoczynku, implanty i inne skomplikowane urządzenia wewnątrz ich ciał zaczęły wydawać charakterystyczny warkot i popiskiwanie. -A teraz Vadimie, połóż się wygodnie na stole - powiedział łagodnie Bellhaut Wahając się, zrobił to. W głowie odtwarzały się mu bolesne wspomnienia z czasów tortur, był niemal przekonany, że znów go czekają. Spod lewej, prawej i dolnej strony stołu tortur, wyłoniły się metalowe podpory. Vadim wiedział co robić, zatem rozwarł swe ręce, kładąc je na podporach. Wtem spod podpór otworzyły się metalowe kajdany, które w mgnieniu oka zatrzasnęły się na nadgarstkach. Chwilę później kolejna para kajdan, wyłoniła się od dolnej strony stoły, zatrzaskując kostki nóg wielkoluda w żelaznym odcisku. Zaraz potem poczuł, że coś zaczęło również podtrzymywać go od pośladków, wiodąc przez grzbiet aż do karku. Stół na którym, przed chwilą leżał, zapadł się pod ziemię, a mimo to Vadim wciąż utrzymywał się na stałej wysokości, podtrzymywany na dziwnym, metalowym szkielecie. Nagle mechanizm obrócił się do przodu, zatrzymując Vadima w pozycji pionowej. -Co się ze mną dzieje? - pytał ze nie spokojem. Bellhaut podszedł bliżej unieruchomionego olbrzyma. -Vadimie, jak dotąd jesteś moim najbardziej uzdolnionym uczniem. Z każdym treningiem pokazywałeś i rozwijałeś swoją siłę oraz potencjał, stałeś się maszyną do zabijania, intstrumentem wojny dzierżonym przez Boga Imperatora. Wykazałeś się zarówno siłą fizyczną, psychiczną jak i zdolnością do zabijania z zimną krwią na moje polecenia. -Do czego pan zmierza? Co ma pan na myśli Sir? -Przez cały czas, kiedy o ciebie dbałem, robiłem to z jednego powodu. Tak samo jak ty nie trafiłem tu z własnej woli. W przeszłości popełniłem straszliwy, niewybaczalny grzech, przez co za odpokutowanie mych win, przydzielono mi sprawowanie kontroli nad blokiem ósmym. Przez lata służby, moje grzechy zostały prawie całkowicie wymazane...lecz nie całkowicie! - opowiadał komisarz - Zawsze szukałem kogoś takiego jak ty! Kogoś, kto razem ze mną poprowadzi karne legiony w zwycięskiej szarży w ogniu zniszczenia świętej wojny Imperatora! Jestem już tak blisko, a ty jesteś kluczem do wypełnienia mojego obowiązku! Vadimie...od teraz zapomnij kim jesteś i jak się nazywasz. Od teraz twoje imię brzmi Arditius Dominatus! Włazy na suficie otworzyły się, a z nich maszynowe ramienia zaczęły podawać serwitorom różne części przypominające części zbroi. Serwitorzy automatycznie zabrali się do pracy, swoimi zaawansowanymi wszczepami zaczęli łączyć szczątki potężnej zbroi z metalowym szkieletem. -Masz zaszczyt, jako pierwszy człowiek w historii, nosić tą zaprojektowaną przeze mnie zbroje na własnej skórze! - kontynuował Komisarz, podczas gdy coraz większa powierzchnia ciała Vadima, zakrywała się ciężką, karpaksową zbroją. -Będziesz miażdżył! Będziesz rozrywać! Będziesz masakrować niezliczone hordy heretyckich bezbożników, a następnie razem ze mną odpokutujesz swoje winy, ginąć męczeńską śmiercią za nieśmiertelnego Boga Imperatora! Iskry spawanych części potężnego hełmu zaczęły pryskać obok głowy Vadima. Dominatus czuł się wspaniale, wraz z każdą przyczepianą częścią zbroi, czuł coraz większą potęgę i chęć zabijania. Nagle tępy ból ciągnący się od potylicy, poprzez kręgosłup, aż do kości ogonowej, zupełnie go sparaliżował. Nie mógł nawet krzyczeć, czuł jakby bardzo szybko wwiercano w niego kilkanaście gwoździ na raz. -Czy egzoszkielet działa sprawnie doktorze? - dopytywał się Bellhaut -Wszystkie mechanizmy w normie Komisarzu - Kordius odczytywał dane z urządzenia - Egzoszkielet w pełni kompatybilny z wolą Vadima. Prototyp zdał test, chwała Imperatorowi! Bellhaut spojrzał na odczyty, po czym podszedł nieco do Vadima -Dominatusie, czy mnie słyszysz? - zapytał Warkot wbudowanego w egzoszkielet silnika oraz piski poruszanych egzościęgien, zacząły rozbrzmiewać. Zakuty w zbroję kolos wykonał dwa kroki w stronę Bellhauta, miażdżąc pod stopami kafelki swoją siłą i masą. -Tak. Sir. - Osłona na twarz, miała tylko wyrzeźbione tylko dwie małe dziurki na oczy. Jego głos wydawany przez nią brzmiał zupełnie inaczej, wydawał groźny podźwięk przypominający głos Astartes mówiących przez filtrowane hełmy. Bellhaut odwrócił się od Vadima, a raczej tego czym się stał. Podszedł do doktora Kordiusa ze poważnym wyrazem twarzy. -Gratulacje panie Kordius. Egzoszkielet wydaje się działać zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Zatem wygląda na to , że pańska praca dobiegła tu już końca. -Mówi pan poważnie Komisarzu? Czy mogę już z powrotem wrócić na Cadię, z dala od tego przeklętego miejsca? -Śmiertelnie poważnie. Dominatusie, spraw by pan Kordius już nigdy nie zobaczył naszej wspaniałej koloni karnej... Vadim podszedł do ofiary, a następnie błyskawicznym ruchem, bez żadnych problemów podniósł go do góry, trzymając go żelaznym uściskiem w prawej dłoni. -Skoro taka jest wola Imperatora, tak i powinno się stać - powiedział pozbawionym emocji tonem, po czym jednym ruchem nadgarstka zmiażdżył kark doktora. Kategoria:Opowiadania